BELLA VOLTURI
by Carol Swan
Summary: Bella é uma mestiça e procura seu misterioso pai. Quando descobre, sente nojo do que ele é e foge. Ela acaba parando em uma pequena e verde cidade, Forks, onde conhece os Cullen e o Amor... O Passado é contado por Renée no inicio. Boa Leitura!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

_Eu estava correndo, fugindo da minha própria história, da minha própria família... Não queria ser como eles, não queria estar com eles... Eles eram cruéis..._

_A floresta passava rapidamente por mim, podia ouvir meu coração acelerado pelo esforço sobre-humano que eu era capaz de fazer..._

_As lagrimas embaçavam minha visão quando senti meu corpo quente se chocar com outro gelado. _

_ Caí na clareira zonza. Eu não era totalmente uma raça, por isso eu ainda era capaz de sentir certas dores, eu não era humana nem uma vampira..._

_Eu era uma __mestiça__. Olhei para cima, para o objeto em que eu colidira._

_Mas não era um objeto..._

_Seu rosto perfeito brilhava ao sol como se tivesse pequenos diamantes, seus olhos eram cor de âmbar e seus cabelos cor de bronze levemente bagunçados..._


	2. Era uma vez

**Era uma vez...**

***Renée PDV***

O céu estava lindo, sem nenhuma nuvem á vista. Podia sentir a grama ainda úmida pelo orvalho nas minhas costas molhando minha blusa, não devia ser nem seis horas da manhã. Fechei os olhos não podendo evitar a felicidade que sentia. Meus pensamentos voltaram pros acontecimentos mais recentes, os mais marcantes de minha vida.

Meu casamento, tudo fora tão perfeito. O homem que eu tanto amava estava no altar a minha espera, para construirmos uma vida á dois. Assim que entrei na matriz, quase não me contive. Charlie estava tão lindo, com seu cabelo preto todo penteado para trás o que deixava mais evidente seu rosto jovem e seus grandes olhos azuis. Ele vestia um elegante fraque e sorria para mim. Meus longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um coque, da onde pendia o véu. Meu coração queria pular correr em direção á ele.

O tapete vermelho por um segundo me pareceu tão longo... Mas logo Charlie e eu nos tornamos marido e mulher, agora sim pertencíamos um ao outro, perante toda aquela multidão. A igreja estava tão lotada que parecia que a Itália inteira fora em nosso casamento...

Todos os detalhes passavam na minha mente quando outra maravilhosa lembrança me invadiu.

Nossa primeira noite... Eu era dele e ele era meu. Só que de uma forma diferente, mais intensa e prazerosa por assim dizer. Nos sentimos completos...

Já sentia o sol aquecer meu rosto quando senti um cheiro de queimado...

Arregalei os olhos me lembrando do almoço de Charlie.

Me levantei e corri para dentro de casa. Cheguei na cozinha e abri rapidamente o forno, tirando a lasanha de dentro. A essa altura mais pronta do que eu realmente esperava.

Soltei um suspiro, estava realmente decepcionada. Era a primeira vez que eu cozinhava para Charlie.

Olhei para o relógio na parede que marcava 12:20

Joguei a massa preta em cima do balcão e corri para o quarto, precisava comprar alguma coisa na rua para ele comer antes que chegasse da delegacia. Charlie era delegado em Roma, por isso podíamos dizer que tínhamos uma vida um pouco mais do que confortável.

E era pelo fato da família dele ser rica que eu tinha a fama de ter dado o "golpe do baú". Minha família era simples.

Coloquei um short, uma blusa bem leve e uma sandália aberta, era incrível como Roma podia fazer calor.

Subi na minha "lambreta" colocando o capacete e acelerei. As ruas estavam lotadas, era aniversário da cidade e muita gente de fora vinha para o festival que se iniciaria a noite.

Estacionei minha Scooter SW-T 400 vermelha no estacionamento próprio e entrei no supermercado.

E como o resto da cidade, o supermercado estava abarrotado.

Fui à área de congelados e peguei uma pizza de mussarela, Charlie adorava pizza. Peguei uma coca 2 litros e fui para a fila do caixa.

Quando Charlie passou pela porta, a mesa já estava posta e eu já estava sentada o aguardando, exausta pela correria.

Quando me viu sorriu para mim. Formando aquelas duas covinhas que eu tanto amava. Se aproximou e me beijou por um bom tempo, depois se sentou ao meu lado me fitando.

- O primeiro almoço juntos como marido e mulher... Um dia que devemos nos lembrar por toda a vida...

Seu sorriso era radiante.

- E vamos nos lembrar disso, e de muitas coisas que ainda virão...

Respondi com o mesmo sorriso

Comemos em silêncio, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro.

Logo quando Charlie acabou de comer, ele se levantou dando-me um beijo na testa e saiu de casa.

Tínhamos poucos momentos juntos por causa de seu trabalho. Mas eu compreendia.

Suspirei e me levantei já recolhendo a louça. Dispensei os pratos e copos na pia e comecei a lavá-los.

A tarde foi cedendo e a noite chegou rapidamente, comecei a me arrumar para o festival. Logo minha mãe Marie estaria aqui para irmos juntas ao festival. Lá eu encontraria Charlie.

Quando terminei de me calçar ouvi a campainha. Peguei minha bolsa e corri escada abaixo. Quando abri a porta, lá estava ela, mamãe, sempre pontual.

- Mamãe!

A abracei. Como sentia falta dela.

Ela correspondeu o meu abraço e riu.

- Vamos logo menina, antes que aquela comilança acabe!

Fomos para a Praça de São Pedro aonde seria o festival, estava tudo muito enfeitado e bem iluminado. Marie e eu adorávamos festivais, todas aquelas barraquinhas de jogos e comida, era o paraíso.

Sentamos na escadaria para descansar. Minha mãe já não era tão jovem.

Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso, marcava 00:12, Charlie estava demorando...

- Mamãe, vou até a delegacia ver o que está acontecendo, estou preocupada.

- Relaxe Renée, logo ele estará aqui.

- Mesmo assim, acho q eu vou lá... A delegacia não é tão longe.

Minha mãe pensava sobre o assunto quando respondeu;

- Tudo Bem... Já que você não vai sossegar mesmo... Não demore, eu estarei esperando aqui mesmo.

Assenti me levantando, saí rapidamente para o meio da multidão.

O fato de Charlie trabalhar o dia inteiro me deixava louca. Nunca sabia se havia algo errado ou era apenas o horário.

Mal percebia as pessoas ao meu redor quando tropecei e trombei em um homem alto com uma capa escura.

Me virei para me desculpar, mais foi ai que o vi.

O Homem era belíssimo. Tinha a pele muito branca, meio azeitonada, o que fazia parecer ser muito delicada. Os cabelos eram muito negros e um pouco comprido. Os grandes olhos cor de vinho eram contornados por olheiras escuras, estavam mais para hematomas, mais isso não diminuía sua perfeição.

Ao mesmo tempo em que me sentia atraída por aquele rosto, eu queria fugir. O medo me invadiu ao ver aqueles olhos aterrorizantes me fitando. Meus músculos não reagiam, estavam paralisados.

- Boa noite

Disse o homem com um sorrindo, sua voz era forte.

- Boa... Noite...

Disse atordoada.

- A senhorita está acompanhada?

Contive meu impulso mantendo a imagem de Charlie á mente. Até mesmo uma mulher recém casada como eu ficaria tentada em aceitar a sua companhia.

Me recompus e respondi decidida:

- Estou

Sai rapidamente da presença daquele ser e não olhei para trás.

Precisava encontrar Charlie, antes que minha mãe começasse a criar raiz...

Perdi o pensamento assim que aquela figura perfeita e mística se colocou diante de mim em uma velocidade sobre-humana, ele estava ainda mais perto.

- A senhorita realmente está acompanhada... ?

Ele sussurrou em meu rosto. Pude sentir minha pele formigar, eu já não conseguia respirar, quanto mais raciocinar...

- Não... Não estou...

Seu sorriso me perturbou ainda mais.

- Muito Prazer, meu nome é Aro...

Foi aí que desisti de lutar contra as sensações que me invadiam, assim, me rendi á elas...


	3. Novas Aquisições

**Novas Aquisições**

***Aro PDV***

Já estava quase anoitecendo. Logo eu poderia sair do meio das árvores para conquistar as minhas jóias mais raras e belas.

Eu odiava sair da minha confortável casa para fazer certas missões, mais essa exigia uma atenção e cuidado maior. Eu não mandaria o melhor dos meus soldados e muito menos um de meus tolos irmãos.

Balancei a cabeça decepcionado ao pensar em Caius e Marcus...

Tão bobinhos.

E como para um imortal como eu, as horas não eram nada, a cidade logo escureceu.

Andei em um ritmo normal no centro onde estava tendo um festival.

Estava lotado, havia muitas barracas com jogos e comida humana.

O cheiro da comida se misturava com o cheiro de humanos me causando sede... Tantas pessoas assim em um mesmo lugar deixariam até o melhor dos vampiros com sede.

Mas meus 3000 anos não me abandonariam nunca. Eu era muito velho para cometer erros de um recém-criado.

Eu andava no meio da multidão até que uma mulher esbarrou sua pele em meu braço, na curta área desprotegida do meu manto. Isso me tirou de meus pensamentos, passando a ver todos os seus. Uma onda de emoções tomou conta da minha mente.

Pude ver um casamento, pude ver uma comida queimada... Mas o contato logo se rompeu.

Era fascinante para mim ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas, apesar de ter esse talento a bastante tempo, ainda era empolgante.

Olhei para a mulher intrigado.

Ela estava parada me fitando com seus grandes olhos cor de chocolate.

Que por sinal eu teria chamado de delicioso se não tivesse uma dieta especial.

Sorri para ela, não gostava que as pessoas tivessem uma má impressão.

- Boa noite

Seus olhos perderam o foco

- Boa... Noite...

Me lembrei que fazia muito tempo que eu não me distraia com uma humana.

Eu e meus irmãos adorávamos fazer isso á uns dois milênios atrás. Sentia falta daqueles tempos.

- A senhorita está acompanhada?

A mulher hesitou, mais logo respondeu séria:

- Estou

A mulher recuperou seus sentidos e continuou andando apressada com o coração vacilante.

O que era isso? Nunca nenhuma mulher me rejeitara antes. Senti a frustração e a raiva crescerem dentro de mim.

Agora realmente ela tinha a minha total atenção.

Ultrapassei sem nenhum esforço e me virei para ela, impedindo sua passagem.

Ela parou abruptamente me fitando enquanto eu me aproximava do seu rosto.

- A senhorita _realmente_ está acompanhada... ?

Sussurrei deixando o meu hálito agir sobre sua pele e sobre seus sentidos.

Ela piscou os olhos algumas vezes relaxando o corpo, se rendendo aos meus talentos...

- Não... Não estou...

Abri meu melhor sorriso para ela.

- Prazer, meu nome é Aro

Ela me olhava fascinada pelo meu rosto perfeito. Estendeu a mão para mim para que a cumprimentasse. Peguei sua mão e a tirei dali, a levando para um lugar mais tranquilo e escuro.

Quando me vi satisfeito, deixei a humana sozinha no bosque. Talvez ela soubesse o caminho de volta, talvez não... Mal sabia ela da sorte que tinha por eu só querer me divertir com seus sentimentos e com seu corpo...

Mas já era hora de parar com as brincadeiras. Voltei para a praça principal da cidade, a multidão se reduziu enquanto eu me divertia com a simples mortal. Andei rapidamente pela praça até encontrar um beco entre duas casas. O beco estava deserto, então atravessei o mais rápido que pude. E lá estava, no final da rua...

O maior hospício de Roma, onde os mais insanos da Itália se encontravam. Entre eles estavam minhas duas jóias.

Não pude conter o sorriso, os dois irmãos seriam de grande utilidade na minha guarda.

Pulei as grades da propriedade e corri pelo jardim até chegar no grande portão de ferro. Pulei para varanda do segundo andar e depois para o terceiro. Entrei em um corredor muito comprido. Corri pela direita, até a ultimo quarto. Quarto 314 de acordo com Eleazar... Um vampiro da guarda que saiu recentemente. Ainda não me conformava por tê-lo perdido, seu dom de achar as pessoas que tinham potencial para servir á guarda Volturi chegava a ser muito favorável.

Olhei pelo vidro da porta, lá estava ela. A jóia mais rara de minha coleção. Podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante e seu coração descompassado.

Arrombei a porta do quarto e entrei.

O quarto era todo branco e acolchoado, e no chão, encolhida no canto mais distante, estava ela. Amarrada em uma camisa de força com os olhos sem foco. Me aproximei da criança. Ela não passava de uma menina de 14 anos, loira com os olhos muito verdes.

Me agachei e passei a mão por sua cabeça

- Jane...

Seus olhos de repente me focaram. Sorri para menina que me analisava.

Segurei a menina pelos ombros e arranquei a camisa de força.

- Você vai me agradecer... Um dia...

Tombei seu pescoço para o lado e a mordi.

Senti o gosto de sangue banhar a minha garganta, o frenesi se apoderando de mim a cada gota de sangue.

Mas com uma certa dificuldade consegui não matá-la, tirando meus dentes de seu pescoço.

Por mais experiente que eu fosse, eu jamais estaria livre da sede.

Ela logo começou a gemer. Mas logo os gemidos se transformaram em berros, gritos desesperados de agonia e dor.

Podia ouvir seu organismo reagir ao veneno. Músculos se contraindo enquanto o veneno intoxicava cada parte do seu corpo.

Seu coração batia cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais próximo da sua última batida.

A essa altura ela já não gritava, estava deitada no chão inconsciente enquanto seu corpo sofria a transformação.

A peguei no colo e a carreguei para fora dali. Logo já estava fora da propriedade, e rapidamente estávamos fora da cidade. Adentrei a floresta e parei em uma clareira. Deixei a menina lá enquanto voltava rapidamente ao Hospício. Mas dessa vez entrei no primeiro andar, segui até o extremo esquerdo do corredor. Parei diante do quarto 117, podendo ouvir o coração do irmão gêmeo de Jane.

Alec, minha segunda aquisição.

Outro dom que seria muito útil em Volterra.

O quarto de Alec era diferente do de Jane. Não era acolchoado e nem era branco. Era um quarto normal, com uma cama e uma cômoda. Alec estava dormido e não vestia nenhuma camisa de força.

Não havia mais tempo á perder, logo iria amanhecer.

Mordi seu pescoço o acordando. Primeiro ele gritava de pânico, depois de dor. Mas logo adentrou a inconsciência como sua irmã.

O carreguei para a floresta e o coloquei ao lado da garota.

Então, esperei.

O sol já nascia enquanto eu esperava a hora em que não ouvesse mais som de vida em seus corações...

***Renée PDV***

Acordei mas não abri os olhos, tateei em volta procurando por aquele que havia dado a melhor noite de minha vida. Eu o conheci tão de repente... Na verdade ele não era um Homem...

Era como se fosse um deus, pois por mais encantada que eu estivesse, pude perceber á velocidade em que ele me carregava em seus braços e os seus olhos cor de vinho.

Ele devia ser alguma criatura divina...

Depois dessa noite, tudo seria diferente. Eu fugiria com ele, faria tudo o que ele dissesse. Ele era especial, com ele era diferente... Era como se meu coração parasse, como se seu rosto pudesse me paralisar... Abri os olhos, vendo o lugar ao meu lado vazio...


	4. Inesperado

**Inesperado**

***Renée PDV***

Eu andava meio desanimada, não tive mais notícias dele.

No inicio, Charlie estranhou meu comportamento, quando eu ainda não conseguia controlar minha ansiedade. Mas as horas foram se passando e acabei aceitando a idéia de que não voltaria a vê-lo.

Já fazia mais de uma semana desde aquele dia em que acordei com o nascer do sol no bosque, sozinha. Ele não me deixara nada, nem uma carta, nem um bilhete... Nenhuma explicação.

Eu conhecia o lugar aonde acordei. Minha casa e de Charlie era naquela mesma colina, eu costumava caminhar por ali quase todas as manhãs.

No dia anterior, Charlie encontrara com minha mãe enquanto eu o procurava no festival, e juntos foram me procurar.

E pelo visto continuavam a me procurar quando passei pela porta de entrada.

Os dois estavam sentados no sofá com policiais em volta, fazendo anotações e usando o telefone.

Charlie às vezes era só um pouquinho precipitado.

Correram para me abraçar, estavam realmente preocupados. Vieram me cobrar explicações para meu sumiço, mas contornei os dois dizendo que estava cansada de procurá-lo e que fora dormir na casa de uma amiga. Agradeci aos céus por acreditarem na mentira facilmente.

Tudo o que eu mais queria era cair em um colchão e dormir em paz.

Estava cozinhando enquanto essas lembranças vinham á mente com tamanha nitidez. Agora eu não deitava no quintal enquanto cozinhava, tinha aprendido a lição.

Ouvi a porta da frente ranger e logo em seguida passos.

Charlie apareceu na cozinha, carregado de sacolas do supermercado.

- Mulher! Pra que tanto doce? Vai acabar engordando dessa maneira...

Disse com um largo sorriso no rosto

- Já disse, estou com vontade.

Respondi emburrada para ele.

Não gostava quando ele se referia a minha forma física, apesar de ser magra.

- Está bem senhora Swan, seus doces estão aqui.

Disse colocando as sacolas em cima da mesa.

- Obrigada

Disse seca. Estava de mau humor.

Ele saiu da cozinha e foi para sala assistir os jogos do campeonato de beisebol. Ele era fanático.

Voltei para o fogão e comecei a mexer a papa preta que deveria ser o molho...

Eu era péssima cozinheira. Não podia negar.

O cheiro subiu da panela e entrou pelo meu nariz. O cheiro era horrível, devia estar vencido...

Senti meu estômago revirar. Instantaneamente me virei para o lado e vomitei. Vomitei até não haver mais nada em meu estômago. Encostei na parede, apoiando minha cabeça. Eu estava tonta.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Minha barriga estava doendo, mas já não era o estômago. Era outra coisa, algo maior. Sentia pontadas de dor, que iam do meu abdômen até as minhas costas.

Fiquei imóvel, esperando a dor passar.

Passado alguns minutos, a dor começou a ceder.

Considerei meu almoço perdido, porque o cheiro era realmente insuportável. Desliguei o fogão e subi para o quarto.

Me deitei na cama e fechei os olhos.

Talvez seja só cólica, já que minha menstruação estava atrasada á...

Arregalei os olhos

- AAAAAAAAÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!

Charlie gritava no andar inferior.

Cinco dias...?

Contei mentalmente os dias.

É... Eu estava certa. Cinco dias de atraso.

Pensei nos meus sintomas...

Franqueza... Fome exagerada... Desejos... Vômitos...

Não podia ficar com a incerteza.

Me levantei, rápido demais...

O quarto girou ao meu redor.

Quando as paredes pararam de se mover, andei em direção as escadas.

Charlie estava com o nariz a três centímetros da tela. Então saí sem que ele me visse. A farmácia mais próxima era á quatro quarteirões abaixo. Fui descendo o morro a pé, iria demorar demais pegar minha scooter na garagem. E eu precisava agora.

Andei o mais rápido que minhas pernas permitiam.

Entrei na farmácia e fui direto ao balconista. Antes que o atendente me perguntasse como poderia me ajudar pedi:

- Um teste de gravidez, por favor.

Ele sorriu para mim e se virou para as prateleiras de remédios.

Eu batia o pé impaciente enquanto o rapaz buscava meu teste.

Depois de uns minutos ele voltou com duas caixinhas.

- Qual a senhora prefere... Esses daqui ou você prefere outr...

- Este está ótimo!

Arranquei a primeira caixa de sua mão e corri para pagar.

Eu estava sentada na ponta da banheira enquanto esperava dar o tempo certo do teste que estava em cima da pia.

E se desse positivo?

Minha mente já começava a imaginar o quarto de hóspedes já todo decorado, as paredes pitadas de um azul delicado, com vários ursinhos de pelúcia espalhados pelo chão. E um berço, onde o bebê estaria envolvido em cobertas com desenhos de super-heróis. Imaginei o seu rosto, grandes olhos azuis iguais aos do pai me encarando enquanto um sorriso desdentado se formava em sua inocente face...

E se desse negativo?

Bom... Eu e Charlie éramos jovens, um dia um bebê ia acabar aparecendo em nossas vidas...

O som do despertador do meu celular me trousse de volta á realidade. Me levantei decidida, fosse o que fosse, eu iria assumir as conseqüências.

Olhei em cima do balcão.

Na pequena tira indicava um tom azulado. Peguei a bula procurando um significado para aquilo. Suspirei ao ter minhas suspeitas confirmadas. Eu estava grávida.

Eu teria um Mini Charlie.

Talvez fosse um menino, e de preferência igualzinho ao pai.

Bom, era melhor eu ir informar o papai Swan.

Sai da suíte com meu teste ainda nas mãos e desci as escadas.

Charlie estava sentado em sua poltrona assistindo o jogo sem piscar os olhos. Com um saco de pipoca nas mãos.

Entrei na sala e parei ao lado de sua poltrona.

- Charlie... Eu estou grávida!

Disse contente com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

- MAIS QUE MERDA É ESSA!?!?!?

Ele gritou derramando a pipoca no chão. Ele não me olhava, continuava a fitar a televisão pasmo.

Não esperava essa reação de Charlie, pensei que ele iria gostar...

- ESSE JUIZ NÃO CANSA DE ROUBAR NÃO?

Meu sorriso desapareceu. Suspirei.

Comecei a sair da sala, ele não escutaria nada que eu dissesse enquanto o jogo não terminasse.

Talvez, quando o jogo acabar, ele saiba que daqui a nove meses não será mais só nos dois, e sim nós três.

Subi a escada zangada com a falta de atenção.

Eu ODIAVA beisebol!

Fui até o quarto de hóspedes para dar uma checada.

O quarto era bastante amplo e bem iluminado pela larga janela. Claro que precisava de uma boa reforma, trocar o piso, e uma boa camada de tinta nas paredes, mas tinha potencial.

Coloquei a mão sobre a minha barriga. Já podia até sentir um leve arredondado se formando entre meus quadris...

Ri de mim mesma, eu estava exagerando.

Era impossível eu já ter uma barriga, eu devia ter apenas uma semana... Devia ser os doces, eu andava comendo demais...

Estava saindo do quarto de hospedes quando a dor voltou.

Dobrei meu corpo para frente, tentando aliviar as pontadas que eu sentia por todo meu tronco... Mas a dor não cedia. Ela ia aumentando cada vez mais...

Tentava me controlar para não gritar, a dor era excrucitante.

Me sentei no corredor e me encostei na porta, esperando a dor passar.

Envolvi minha própria barriga, temendo a vida de meu filho...


	5. Sorte ou Azar?

**Sorte ou Azar?**

No dia seguinte, as dores eram mais fracas e mais constantes.

Ainda não contara a Charlie que estava grávida, ainda não tinha surgido o momento certo.

Tomei meu café da manha com Charlie como sempre e ele logo saiu para a delegacia.

Alguns minutos depois meu celular tocou.

Olhei no visor. Era Victória.

- O que é Vick?

Disse resmungando;

- Nossa, é assim que você cumprimenta a sua irmãzinha preferida?

Como se eu tivesse outra opção.

- Talvez seja... Mas diga. O que você deseja me ligando tão cedo?

- Hmm... É que eu preciso da sua companhia.

- Para... ?

- Bem, eu queria que você fosse a um lugar comigo.

Ela hesitou no telefone. Coisa boa não devia ser.

- E esse lugar seria...?

Insisti. De minha irmã, podia se esperar tudo.

- Ham... É em uma cartomante na verdade...

Cartomante?

Não me contive. Cai na gargalhada

- Eiii! Pare de rir de mim! Estou desesperada!

- Ok, ok. Me desculpe

Tive que me controlar. Vick se magoava muito fácil.

- Mas... Porque você quer isso?

- Quero saber algumas coisinhas...

Pensei na única razão que poderia levá-la a esse ponto.

- Essa coisinha se chama James?

- Exatamente.

Caí na gargalhada de novo.

James era um garoto da faculdade dela. Ela era maluca por ele há anos, e agora com a aproximação da festa de formatura seus nervos deviam estar à flor da pele.

- O que eu falei sobre as risadas?

- Oops... Desculpa, é inevitável.

- Se você não está disposta a ir comigo não tem problema!

Disse estressada.

- Relaxa! Eu vou com você.

- Mesmo?

- Aham

- OK! Então eu passo aí daqui a 20 minutos!

Disse animada.

- Está Bem

Desliguei o celular e fui direto para o closet me arrumar. Conhecia minha irmã bem demais para saber que daqui a 10 minutos ela já estaria buzinando em frente ao portão com aquela cara de "anda lerda".

Foi dito e feito.

Lá estava ela impaciente em frente ao meu portão. Apressei-me para não deixá-la mais ansiosa, entrei no carro e ela acelerou.

Minha irmã era completamente diferente de mim, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente.

Eu herdara as características de minha mãe, traços delicados, os cabelos castanhos e ondulados, com os olhos chocolate.

Minha irmã tinha os mesmos traços delicados, mas herdara os cabelos lisos e dourados de papai e ainda de quebra os grandes olhos azuis.

- Onde fica essa tal cartomante?

- Em uma colina fora da cidade.

- _Colina?_

- Na verdade, ela é uma cigana...

- Hmm... Sei... Vou ter que entrar na sala com você?

- Não sei... Acho que não, deve ter algo de atrapalhar as vibrações ou algo assim...

- Ah sim...

Segurei o riso. Aquilo era patético e totalmente desnecessário.

A cidade ia ficando para trás, quando eu avistei várias tendas em uma montanha.

Minha irmã entrou em uma estrada de terra, o que nos levou até metade do caminho. Vick estacionou e tivemos que subir o resto a pé.

Quando chegamos no topo eu mal respirava, sentia pontadas fortes em minha barriga devido ao esforço.

- Vick...

Disse sem fôlego

- Sim?

- Será que isso é... Certo...?

Agora foi a vez dela rir.

- Qual é maninha? Está com medo agora?

Começou a andar mais rápido, aumentei meus passos para acompanhá-la.

Andávamos em direção ao aglomerado de tendas.

- Não seria exatamente medo... Talvez... Receio.

- Relaxe, tudo ficará bem.

Disse me dando um sorriso confiante.

- Espero que sim.

Paramos em frente da tenda que minha irmã indicou.

Já estávamos paradas do lado de fora, quando uma senhora saiu de dentro.

Ela vestia uma saia muito colorida até os pés e os braços eram cheios de pulseiras.

Ela nos analisou.

- Vocês marcaram hora?

Eu e Vick nos entreolhamos. Não estávamos acostumadas com ciganos... A mulher era meio bizarra.

- Sim...

Vick sussurrou, já não parecendo tão corajosa.

- Então entrem.

A mulher suspendeu à parte que deveria ser considerada a porta para que passássemos.

Não devia ter aquele papo sobre vibrações.

Abaixamos a cabeça e entramos.

A estranha casa era maior do que o esperado.

O lugar era muito cheio de cores e de cheiros, vários incensos estavam espalhados pelo lugar.

No lugar mais distante estava uma mesa grande e redonda, onde supostamente ela devia jogar.

- Qual de vocês duas precisa de meus serviços?

Disse a mulher soltando um sorriso simpático

Vick deu um passo á frente.

A mulher logo compreendeu e indicou para que se sentasse em uma das duas cadeiras da mesa redonda.

- A senhorita pode se sentar nesta poltrona ai atrás.

Olhei para trás e vi a poltrona á qual ela se referia.

- Ah sim... Valeu.

Me sentei e esperei. Aproveitei para observar cada detalhe da curiosa casa. Os ciganos deviam ter uma vida interessante.

Meus olhos estavam pesados, então já não agüentando mais os fechei.

O cheiro dos incensos me deixava com sono e extremamente relaxada, era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Acordei com Vick me cutucando. A sessão já devia ter acabado. A claridade já tinha diminuído dentro da estranha casa.

Minha irmã agradeceu a cigana com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

Pelo visto, as previsões tinham sido boas.

Já estávamos saindo da tenta, quando a mulher repentinamente agarrou meu pulso.

Assustada, me virei para olhá-la.

Ela olhava horrorizada para minha barriga. A cigana esticou a mão trêmula sobre ela.

Tirei imediatamente suas mãos de cima de mim me livrando de seu aperto.

Ela levantou o olhar, seus olhos estavam sem foco, como se estivesse vendo algo que só ela pudesse ver.

- _Você carrega a morte em seu útero... Ela não é fruto de uma relação normal como você pensa, ela é fruto do contato de dois corpos opostos, distintos..._

Ela sussurrava.

Seus olhos verdes esmeralda agora me encaravam.

- _Quando o corpo do frio deitou sobre o seu, você se condenou, agora nada mais pode ser feito..._

Ela se endireitou, voltando ao normal, se é isso o que ela realmente era...

A mulher devia ter algum distúrbio, ou algo parecido.

Mas antes que eu resolvesse sair correndo dali, ela voltou a falar.

- Apenas escute um conselho de uma velha que já viu muitas coisas por esse mundo... Esse bebê é especial.

Ela suspirou, colocando as mãos em meus ombros.

- Ah menina, se você soubesse um terço do que eu sei...

Ela me encarava com o olhar perdido.

- Mas eu acho que posso te ajudar!

A velha ficou animada de repente.

Ela se afastou indo até sua mesa redonda, que agora tinha um baralho esparramado.

Abriu a gaveta, da onde tirou um livro.

Ela voltou e colocou o livro em minhas mãos.

- Leve isto com você, vai compreender melhor as coisas.

Olhei para o livro, era muito grosso e de aparência antiga.

A velha se sentou na poltrona que a momentos atrás eu estava sentada e acendeu um cigarro.

Deu algumas baforadas com o olhar perdido.

- A pele, o cheiro, o rosto... Ah, sim... Perfeitos...

Atônita, comecei a sair de fininho.

Mas senti novamente suas mãos me segurarem.

- Não conte a ele! Não conte a seu marido que está grávida!

A mulher relaxou e tirou as mãos de meu pulso.

- Será mais difícil depois se o fizer...

Ela suspirou.

- Quando acabar de ler o livro, volte. Eu te ajudarei quando chegar a hora... Agora é melhor você ir.

Me empurrou para fora e fechou o zíper da tenda.

Pelo menos, ela sabia como tratar os clientes.


	6. Verdades

**Verdades**

- Nossa! Essa mulher é louca!

Vick disse assim que me viu ser jogada para fora da tenda.

- É sim, vamos embora?

Perguntei agoniada.

Queria logo sair dali antes que a mulher resolvesse voltar.

- Claro

Vick respondeu.

Fomos andando em direção ao carro, ela abriu a porta do carro pra mim e deu a volta para o lado do motorista. A volta pra casa foi silenciosa e as palavras da cigana ecoavam em minha mente como se estivessem gravadas ali.

"Quando o corpo do frio deitou sobre o seu, você se condenou, agora nada mais pode ser feito..."

O que ela queria dizer com "... o corpo do frio..."?

E com "... nada mais pode ser feito"?

Me lembrei do livro que ela havia me dado.

Olhei em minhas mãos.

O livro tinha uma aparência bem antiga, mais continha um ar de mistério.

E eu adoro desvendar mistérios, descobrir segredos isso me fascina...

- Chegamos.

Vick me disse assim que parou em frente a minha casa.

- Obrigada por me acompanhar e me desculpe pela louca da cigana falando aquelas coisas estranhas.

Vick disse com olhar inocente.

- Claro. Bom, vou indo... Tenho muito que fazer. Até mais Vick.

Disse a ela enquanto abria a porta do carro e saia andando em direção a porta, sem dar tempo de minha irmã responder. Entrei e antes de fechar a porta pude ouvi o som dos pneus virando a esquina.

Fui em direção da cozinha olhar as horas, parei antes de chegar a porta e olhei novamente o livro em minhas mãos.

Ele quase pedia para ser lido para ser... Desvendado.

Subi correndo as escadas, entrei em meu quarto e me joguei na cama.

Passei a mão sobre a capa do livro para sentir a textura. O livro não tinha nome. Curiosa, eu o abri.

O livro não era nada mais que lendas, supertições.

Eu estava lendo sobre uma história de homens que se transformavam em lobos quando uma parte me chamou a atenção.

_Lobisomens não são criaturas com as quais você vai querer se encontra em um beco escuro, mas você vai querer menos ainda se encontra com um vampiro..._

_**O que são os Vampiros?**_

_Ninguém sabe ao certo... Durante os milênios, muitos estudiosos tentaram dar uma resposta exata para esta pergunta, sem sucesso. Todas as culturas do nosso planeta, praticamente, apresentam histórias sobre vampirismo, do Oriente Médio a Europa Oriental, passando pela África e Américas. Em comum entre as muitas histórias de Vampiro pelo mundo, apenas alguns dados fundamentais: Vampiro é uma criatura das trevas, imortal (ou quase), e que se alimenta de sangue._

_Quanto à origem dos Vampiros, as divergências começam aqui. Para muitos, Vampiro é o espírito maléfico de um suicida, de alguém que foi condenado pela Igreja ou que tenha levado uma vida má e infeliz. Para outros, é um cadáver reanimado pelo próprio Coisa-Ruim! A história mais surpreendente de todas, entretanto, afirma que os Vampiros são tão antigos quanto a Criação..._

_A Bíblia nos ensina que, por ter assassinado o irmão, Caim foi condenado por Deus a vagar eternamente, sem descanso, carregando consigo um estigma, uma marca. Muitos afirmam que Caim foi o primeiro e mais poderoso Vampiro, e transmitiu a seus descendentes sua maldição. Aliás, a grande maioria das histórias confirma este aterrorizante poder: através do sangue, uma pessoa pode ser vampirizada, dando origem a mais um Vampiro._

_**Gosto por Sangue**_

_Sangue, Sangue e mais Sangue! – A marca principal do Vampiro é, sem dúvida, o seu desejo insaciável por sangue quente! Mesmo disfarçados, Vampiros sempre se perturbam quando alguém se corta e desperdiça algumas saborosas gotinhas do precioso líquido... Para facilitar o trabalho, a maioria dos Vampiros dispõe de caninos proeminentes, utilizados apenas quando necessários, de preferência em humanos. Mas não foram poucos os Vampiros na sarjeta que tiveram de se contentar com outros animais; alguns, encurralados na escuridão do esgoto, chegaram a encarar... ratos! Tudo pelo sangue! Está na Biblia: "A alma da carne está no sangue". Levítico, XVII, 11._

Parei um pouco a leitura após sentir um calafrio.

Eu já havia lido uma boa parte para ter saciado a minha curiosidade, mas ela ainda me atiçava, então continuei a minha leitura.

_**Aspecto Mórbido**_

_Vampiros são sempre pálidos, pois detestam a luz do sol, e são notívagos em sua essência, transitando pelo submundo entre as prostitutas, malandros, boêmios e outros seres da noite. Como são vaidosos, procuram ocultar a longevidade com muitos truques à base de sangue novo... Com isso, geralmente se mostram bonitos e sedutores, apesar de um certo tom funesto. Por não estarem mortos nem vivos, também apresentam-se frios ao toque, mas podem facilmente disfarçar esse detalhe com luvas e outros artifícios para aquecer o corpo._

_**Sociedade **_

_Assim como na vida dos humanos, existe uma hierarquia._

_Eles têm como Lideres os Três Patronos Noturnos das Artes:_

_Caius, Marcus e Aro..._

Parei ali.

Eu me lembrava daquele nome muito bem.

Então tudo se encaixou perfeitamente, agora eu sabia do que aquela velha maluca estava falando.

Ela queria dizer que o meu filho era filho do Frio. De um vampiro.

Me lembrava daquela noite perfeitamente.

Os seus olhos, o seu rosto, a sua pele...

O toque frio que eu senti assim que colocou seu corpo rente ao meu...

Mais e se tudo fosse verdade?

O que seria de meu filho? Ou melhor... O que meu filho seria?

Procurei desesperada pelo livro algo sobre relações entre vampiros e humanos. Mas tudo o que encontrei foi:

_"Uma relação muito próxima entre humanos e vampiros é quase impossível, devido à sede que o frio sentiria com isso, podendo assim, matar acidentalmente o humano."_

Engoli em seco.

Então eu realmente estive muito próxima do paraíso naquela noite...

Me levantei e me calcei. Ainda estava com a roupa que usara para sair com Victória.

Fui para a garagem, montei na minha lambreta e sai.

O céu já estava negro e não havia ninguém nas ruas. Não interessava que horas eram, ela me devia explicações.

Ela mesma dissera para voltar quando fosse à hora.

Não podia ter melhor hora do que essa, a hora da verdade.

A vida do meu filho dependia disso... E a minha também.

Logo eu estava fora da cidade a caminho da colina que se estendia a minha frente.

Parei a lambreta onde horas antes o carro de minha irmã estivera.

Subi a montanha, podendo sentir as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto e serem secadas rapidamente pelo vento frio.

As tendas estavam escuras, não havia sinal de luz dentro delas, apenas em uma...

Fui em direção daquela que se destacava no meio da escuridão e

entrei sem nenhuma formalidade.

A velha estava sentada em sua cadeira diante da mesa redonda.

Ela deu um largo sorriso para mim.

- Eu sabia que você viria.

Ela indicou a cadeira que estava na sua frente

- Sente-se, vamos conversar.

Obedeci em silêncio, desejando que tudo não passase de um terrível pesadelo...


	7. Conclusões

**Conclusões**

A cigana quebrou o silêncio que se estabeleceu assim que me sentei.

- Se veio até aqui é porque já sabe.

Ela me analisava como se esperasse alguma reação exagerada.

- Sei o que você quis me dizer hoje mais cedo, mas agora eu quero que você me explique como isso pode ser possível.

Disse contendo a ansiedade.

Ela se levantou e caminhou de um lado ao outro.

Devia estar pensando em um modo de me convencer.

A velha parou de repente e se virou para mim.

- Não.

Ela me lançou um sorriso nada humilde.

- Eu quero que _você_ me explique como isso pode _não_ ser possível. Você sentiu a pele, você viu os olhos de sangue... Como pode_não_ acreditar?

Ela me encarou.

- Eu ainda não me decide se é sim ou se é não. Vim aqui para que você me contasse o seu lado da história, a sua versão.

Ela sorriu e voltou a se sentar.

- Não tenho muitas coisas a dizer, você já deve ter lido tudo no livro que eu escrevi.

Levantei os olhos imediatamente.

- Foi você?

Ela assentiu. Seu sorriso agora já não aparecia, era possível ver a dor formar um vinco em sua testa.

- Minha irmã gêmea foi brutalmente assassinada por uma dessas criaturas. E eu estava lá... Assistindo de camarote.

Uma sombra ia tomando o rosto da velha, as lembranças da morte da irmã deviam a estar invadindo.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me convencer da existência desses monstros.

Nunca, jamais, alguém conseguiria fingir a dor que estava estampada na face daquela mulher.

- Mas, apesar de tudo, me considero uma pessoa de sorte por estar viva.

Voltou a sorrir

- Foi por isso que resolvi escrever o livro, para ajudar pessoas como você! Ajudar a cair na real.

- Mas e os ciganos? Eles sabem?

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

- Sabem por que eu contei á eles.

- E eles acreditaram assim, facilmente?

- Hmm... Não tão fácil...

Suspirou e continuou.

- Me juntei aos ciganos assim que minha irmã morreu. Os avisei sobre os Frios, mas no inicio não acreditaram em mim. Mas quando viram livros e cartas de seus ancestrais viram que a história batia com a minha. Então, não puderam negar a existência dessas criaturas.

- _Ancestrai_s?

- Os Frios sempre existiram, perambulando entre a humanidade á milhares de anos...

- Porque então nunca nenhum humano viu, ou descobriu um deles?

- Ah... Muitos descobriram... Mais a maioria nunca viveu para contar a história. Geralmente são mortos ou são transformados em um deles... Só alguns poucos sobrevivem. Você por exemplo...

Ela ficou pensativa.

- É um caso _muito, mais muito_ raro... Nunca ouvi dizer sobre relações sexuais entre vampiros e humanos...

De repente me lembrei do motivo principal de estar ali.

- E o meu filho?

Interrompi a mulher.

- Bem, eu nunca vi nada igual a isso. Então não posso dizer o que o seu filho será... Só que normal isso com certeza ele não vai ser.

Ela viu o desespero em meus olhos.

- Ele será uma mistura, um híbrido... Ou uma híbrida...

Fiquei pensando no assunto.

Será que ele teria grandes olhos vermelhos?

E se o tivesse? Como explicaria á Charlie?

A velha tossiu chamando a atenção para si.

- Eu sei que você acha isso meio patético, mais eu estou muito curiosa com essa nova raça... Então... Vamos jogar?

Disse ela tirando um bolo de cartas esquisitas da gaveta. Seu sorriso era suplicante.

Suspirei.

- Bom, eu não tenho nada a perder...

Ela pegou o baralho e começou a embaralhar. Suas mãos ágeis denunciavam a sua experiência.

Ela colocou o baralho em cima da mesa.

- Corta

Cortei o baralho ao meio como pediu.

Ela pegou as duas partes e voltou a embaralhar.

Passado alguns segundos distribui seis cartas sobre a mesa formando uma pirâmide.

A base era constituída por três cartas e estava virada para mim.

- Mantenha seus pensamentos focados na questão principal.

Assenti e a obedeci.

Pensei na criatura, pensei no meu filho, pensei em mim. Queria saber o que aconteceria comigo, e o que seria de meu filho.

Então, ela puxou a primeira carta da base da pirâmide.

A carta era um homem com pernas de dragão, a cabeça era vermelha e tinha uma espada dourada na mão esquerda.

- O que significa?

- Essa carta representa o demônio. No seu caso, a aparição do Frio na sua vida.

Ela puxou a segunda carta

A figura era mais confusa, parecia uma ancora e em cima dela tinha uma roda, onde várias cobras estavam penduradas.

- Essa é roda da fortuna, mas também conhecida como destino. Ninguém está imune à sua ação.

Ela puxou a terceira carta.

E eu não gostei nadinha da figura.

Um homem estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo pelos pés, e ele chorava.

A cigana franziu o cenho. Seu rosto era de preocupação.

- O enforcado...

Ela sussurrou.

- O que significa?

- Bom... Significa que você não pode fazer nada. Está tipo, "imobilizada"...

Ela apontou para a carta anterior, a roda da fortuna.

- Imobilizada pelo destino.

- O enforcado representa sacrifício. Você abre mão de seus próprios objetivos em favor dos outros...

Ela puxou outra carta.

Um velho envolto por uma capa roxa, parecendo um mago.

- O eremita. É a consciência de que o passado determina o momento presente... Também pode significar uma fase de isolamento.

Ela continuou.

Puxou a penúltima carta da pirâmide.

Não precisei de que ela me explicasse aquela carta, eu a conhecia muito bem.

A caveira, que estava em cima de corpos e com uma foice. Representava a pior das cartas.

A morte.

A velha colocou as mãos na boca para esconder seu horror.

O silêncio dominou a tenda, restando apenas o som das gotas de chuva que caiam no teto de plástico.

Não agüentei. Eu precisava saber.

- Meu filho vai... _morrer?_

A mulher não fez sinal de que iria me responder, ela estava com o olhar perdido na carta que indicava a morte.

- ME RESPONDA!

Explodi me levantando da cadeira.

Imediatamente seus olhos cor de esmeralda me focaram.

- Não... Não vai ser ele quem vai morrer...

Senti meu alivio transparecer em um suspiro. E me joguei de volta no banco.

- Será _você_.

Arregalei os olhos.

- O bebê irá matá-la... Ele vai sugar sua energia até você não agüentar mais.

Senti meu queixo cair e minhas pernas tremerem.

Eu estava em choque.

Como eu poderia morrer? Eu era jovem e tinha toda uma vida pela frente, e o meu bebê...

Recobrei a lucidez e a encarei.

- Como eu poderia morrer sem perder o meu filho?

Duvidei de suas previsões.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Esqueceu do... _Papai?_

Engoli em seco

Eu me lembrava muito bem.

Frio, indestrutível, imortal...

Meu bebê seria mais forte do que eu.

Ele iria me matar de dentro para fora.

Tudo o que passei e tudo o que eu vivi, no final já não importava. Porque eu estava condenada, por uma pessoa que eu amava e que crescia dentro de mim.

Aquela criança me drenava, roubava todas as minhas forças até não me restar mais nada...

Mas se fosse isso o que ela precisava, eu lhe daria de todo meu coração. Eu lhe daria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para mantê-la viva.

Eu lhe daria a minha vida.

Esse seria meu sacrifício.

Então, essa seria minha posição diante da morte. Eu iria aceitá-la, se meu bebê pudesse viver por mim.

Olhei a tenda a procura da velha. Não percebi aonde ela se metera enquanto eu tinha meu conflito interno.

Ela estava em sua poltrona lendo um livro.

A velha deu um sorriso ao perceber que eu voltava a si.

Se levantou e voltou a se sentar na minha frente.

- Ainda temos uma última carta.

A pirâmide agora estava toda formada por desenhos, figuras que representavam o meu destino. Apenas uma, permanecia oculta. O topo da pirâmide.

- Pelo menos, não preciso mais ter medo do que tem em seu baralho.

Disse sem humor.

A mulher riu e puxou a última carta.

Parecia um sol negro. Mas havia luz por trás dele.

A cigana sorriu.

- O eclipse... Quer dizer que seu filho ou filha, está pré-destinado á _algo_ ou á _alguém_. Um bem maior...

Pelo menos, meu filho ainda tinha um futuro.

Ela recolheu as cartas e as guardou na gaveta.

Tudo estava muito claro para mim. Só pendia uma dúvida...

- O eremita... Quer dizer que eu vou me isolar para ter o meu bebê?

Ela ficou em silêncio, pensando sobre o que eu dissera.

- Bem, sim. O mais certo é chamar de fuga, por que você não vai contar á nenhum de seus parentes sobre isso.

- E porque não?

- Se você quer passar os restos de seus dias em um sanatório tudo bem, vá em frente.

A cigana deu de ombros.

Hm... Ela estava certa.

Eu não conseguia imaginar ninguém que eu conhecia acreditar em uma história dessas...

- Então... Para onde eu vou?

Outra questão que me assombrava.

Ela se virou para mim com um largo sorriso.  
- Quem sabe se você pedir com jeitinho, eu não deixo você vir com agente?

- _Agente_ quem?

- Ciganos... Nômades, esqueceu?

Fugir com os ciganos, era uma solução...

- Eu... Posso?

Ela aumentou seu sorriso formando ainda mais rugas em sua pele.

- Pode.

E assim ficamos conversando sobre o futuro que ainda me restava.

Eu voltaria a procurá-la quando minha gravidez nada normal estivesse mais avançada, quando fosse difícil esconder de Charlie.


	8. Esme Cullen

**Esme Cullen**

Ao chegar à vila, os ciganos me deixaram na praça principal e partiram.

A praça era muito ampla e florida. Flores de todas as cores contornavam a grande matriz.

Peguei minha mala e entrei na igreja.

Ela estava em reforma. Mas mesmo assim dava para notar sua beleza.

Seu teto muito elevado e vidraças que iam do chão até o mais alto das paredes, revelavam seu estilo gótico.

Havia alguns homens no altar trabalhando para restaurar as partes já danificadas pelo tempo.

Me sentei em um dos bancos e fechei os olhos. E continuei assim, esperando por algum milagre.

Podia sentir as lágrimas descerem pelo meu rosto e fazerem o contorno de meus lábios.

- Apreciando o meu trabalho?

Abri os olhos rapidamente.

Uma mulher estava sentada ao meu lado, mas eu não conseguir ver sua face.

Enxuguei os olhos com a manga de minha blusa e a olhei.

A mulher era linda. Seus grandes olhos cor de âmbar e seu rosto em forma de coração me faziam me lembrar de minha mãe.

- Você é quem esta reformando a igreja?

Tentei disfarçar minha voz de choro.

- Sim.

Disse olhando para os rapazes no altar.

- Muito bonito o seu trabalho.

Ela sorriu calorosamente para mim.

- Não é bem um trabalho... Eu considero mais como um... Hobby.

Continuou ela:

- Minha família mora nos estados unidos... Não conseguiria ficar sempre tão distantes deles.

Família. A última palavra no mundo que eu queria escutar.

Suspirei irritada.

- Não vejo motivo para essa irritação, você carrega uma criança em seu ventre, não há felicidade maior do que ser mãe.

Suspirei irritada novamente.

- CLARO! Se eu não fosse morrer por este fato eu estaria realmente muito feliz! Mas não! Graças a aquele vampiro idiota eu não posso seguir a minha vida!

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem de novo. Minha voz ecoou por toda a matriz.

Aquilo me fez bem. Colocar toda a tensão para fora.

Olhei para a mulher ao meu lado que devia estar pensando que eu era uma maluca.

Mas sua reação me surpreendeu.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

Enxuguei os olhos.

- Me desculpe her... Bom... Eu já vou indo.

Levantei, peguei minha mala e sai andando.

Já estava quase saindo da igreja quando eu pude ouvir a voz doce da mulher.

- Espere!

Estanquei e me virei para olhá-la.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você em particular.

Indicou o altar com os olhos.

Os rapazes estavam nos observando.

- Ah... Sim... Tudo bem.

Ela saiu andando pelo corredor e eu a segui.

Não fazia menor idéia do que aquela estranha podia ter para falar comigo. Ela precisava ser breve, eu ainda tinha que arrumar uma pousada.

Ela entrou em uma pequena sala e fechou a porta assim que eu entrei.

A pequena sala era um escritório.

Ela se sentou e pediu para que eu também me senta-se.

Ela me olhava com curiosidade.

Eu esperei.

- Oh, me desculpe!

Sorriu para mim.

- Eu ainda não me apresentei.

Ela estendeu sua mão para que eu a cumprimentasse.

- Esme Cullen

Imitei seu gesto.

- Renée Swa...

Senti a pele fria da mulher em minha pele quente.

Assim que eu iniciei o contato, uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu braço.

Larguei sua mão imediatamente.

Eu conhecia aquela sensação.

Ela era um deles, ela era uma _vampira_.

Me levantei imediatamente, caminhei rapidamente para a porta.

Mas a porta estava trancada. Tentei inúmeras vezes abri-la, mas todas as tentativas foramvãs.

Eu ia morrer.

Antes do que eu esperava...

Eu era tão sortuda!

Ela ia drenar meu sangue até não haver mais vida dentro de mim...

Virei rapidamente para encarar a criatura.

Seus olhos cor de âmbar me encaravam com uma confusão evidente.

- Você... É... Um deles!

Disse com a respiração descompassada. O desespero já se apoderava de mim.

A duvida que antes estava em seus olhos sumiu.

- Ah...

Suspirou.

- Sim, eu sou... Mas não igual a eles.

Eu analisava seus olhos caramelados... Eu já não tinha certeza de mais nada.

Pensei por um instante, aquilo podia ser um truque.

- Seus olhos...

Ela deu um largo sorriso para mim.

- Sente-se, vou contar a minha história. Depois, você me contara a sua... Feito?

Não me mexi um milímetro.

- Porque devo confiar em você? Você é uma vampira.

- Sim, eu sou. Mas você não tem nada a perder, não é mesmo?

Ela esperou alguma reação minha. Eu continuei em pé ao lado da porta.

- E então, vamos conversar?

Ela insistiu

Era verdade, eu não tinha nada a perder.

Tentei me controlar, respirando fundo algumas vezes.

A mulher esperou pacientemente.

Voltei para perto da criatura e sentei.

Esme iniciou a conversa.

Ela me contou tudo o que havia para ser explicado.

Sua família não era igual aos outros vampiros, eles não bebiam sangue humano. Eles haviam encontrado outra alternativa de vida no sangue dos animais, era por isso que a coloração de seus olhos era diferente.

Ela me contou tudo sobre a sua vida e sobre a sua raça.

A noite chegou junto com a conclusão de sua história.

Ela voltou a sorrir.

Pude ver aquela expressão maternal retornar para sua face.

- Agora, é a sua vez.

Contei dês da noite do festival até aquele momento.

Quando pronunciei o nome de quem havia feito aquilo comigo, seus olhos se arregalaram.

- _Aro?_

Os lados de sua boca se retorceram, soltando uma boa gargalhada.

- Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de uma coisa dessas!

Seus risos me contagiaram.

Comecei a rir da minha própria desgraça.

Conversamos até estarmos completamente cientes das duas versões.

O medo e o desprezo, foram substituídos por uma admiração.

Eu admirava aquela mulher.

Ela havia se jogado de um precipício por ter perdido seu verdadeiro filho.

No final das contas, eu e ela já nos encontrávamos grandes amigas.

Tínhamos algo em comum.

O amor por nossos filhos, e o sacrifício que fazíamos.

Esme iria me ajudar.

Ofereceu-me para ficar na casa onde estava temporariamente morando.

Não pude recusar, eu estava completamente desamparada.

Os dias se passavam.

Agora eu já não podia andar, minha barriga estava grande o suficiente para ter sete meses.

- Edward, pode chamar Carlisle para mim?

Ela conversava constantemente com seu marido no telefone sobre a minha estranha gravidez. Seu marido era vampiro e ao mesmo tempo médico.

No inicio achei bizarro, mas logo me acostumei com a idéia.

Ele viria para me ajudar na hora do nascimento.

Ela estava movendo meio mundo para me ajudar...

Eu me sentia tão inútil, tão incapaz...

Pedi uma folha, qualquer coisa a onde eu pudesse escrever.

Precisava colocar meus sentimentos para fora, mas não queria fazer isso em voz alta.

Ela me entregou um diário.

A capa era de um couro cinza.

Passei as pontas dos dedos acompanhando as formas geométricas que marcavam a capa.

Se eu fosse morrer a qualquer hora, tiraria algum humor daquilo.

Peguei a caneta, e comecei a contar meus dias...

_Hoje a criança quebrou uma costela. A dor foi insuportável, mas ainda estou viva._

_..._

_Vomitei sangue... Aquela vampira quase se descontrolou, mas deu conta de não me matar de uma vez._

_..._

_POHA! Mais uma costela quebrada, essa criança não vai sair nunca não?_

_..._

_Minha barriga está enorme! Vou rolar escada abaixo a qualquer dia desses._

_..._

Fui sofrendo pouco a pouco.

Havia horas que a dor era tão grande, que eu implorava pela morte imediata.

Eu estava magra e não conseguia me manter mais sentada.

Meu fim se aproximava, e eu não podia fazer mais nada além de esperar.

E eu esperei. Deitada, fraca, sem forças para lutar contra a minha decisão, ou contra qualquer outra coisa.


	9. O Fim

**O Fim**

Onde estava aquela merda de médico-vampiro?

- Calma renée, ele já vai chegar.

O bebê me chutava com força, eu podia ver a minha pele sendo esticada.

Esme tentava me acalmar, ela segurava um pano úmido em minha testa para diminuir a temperatura do meu corpo. Seus olhos me mostravam que a hora havia chegado.

Após dez minutos de pura agonia, a porta do quarto foi aberta.

Um homem loiro com feições de anjo entrou no quarto carregando uma maleta.

Seus olhos focalizaram primeiro a esposa, depois vieram até mim.

O horror tomou conta de sua linda face.

A mulher nada falou, saiu do quarto em uma velocidade sobrenatural.

Ele abiu a maleta e tirou uma seringa.

Chegou perto de mim e aplicou na parte interna do meu braço.

- Isso vai ajudar a dor...

Sussurrou enquanto o liquido branco entrava em minha veia.

- Esme, vou precisar de você...

Fui perdendo meus sentidos, o escuro tampou meus olhos.

Dentro de mim alguma coisa estava sendo empurrada na direção oposta.

Quebrando. Rasgando. Agonia.

Pedaços de mim se despedaçando, quebrando, fatiando-se.

Mais escuridão

Vozes, agora gritando.

- A placenta deve ser retirada...

Alguma coisa afiada como uma faca rasgou-me

Quanto tempo havia passado? Segundos ou minutos?

Eu ainda não conseguia enxergar, mas podia ouvir.

- Uma menina...

Menina? Onde estava o perfeito filho da minha imaginação?

Eu senti um momento de choque. E então a inundação de calor.

- Deixe-me... Dê ela para mim...

Meus olhos se focaram; de repente tudo ficou claro.

Ela não chorou, mas respirava rápido, como se sentisse dor. Seus olhos estavam abertos, e sua expressão era tão chocada que chegava a ser engraçada.A pequena, perfeita e redonda cabeça era coberta por espessa camada de fios lisos de sangue. Suas íris eram familiares, mas espantosamente, cor de chocolate. Seus lábios eram cheios, o que formava um pequeno biquinho.

Por baixo do sangue, a pele dela parecia pálida, como marfim cremoso. Tudo além das bochechas dela, possuíam alguma cor.

A pequena face era absolutamente tão perfeita que me chocou.

Ela precisava de um nome.

- bela...

Sussurrei, vasculhando em minha mente um nome para ela.

- Bella... Isabella Swan...

A dor voltou com força total me fazendo gemer.

Esme passou a criança para Carlisle.

- Esme...

Sussurrei sem forças.

- Sim?

Tentei manter minha mente ativa.

- Entregue Bella á Charlie... Junto com aquela carta...

Eu apontei para a carta que estava sobre o criado mudo.

- Não...

O que? Como ela ousava a se recusar? Eu era a mãe, era eu quem estava morrendo.

- Não posso Renée... Ela não é uma criança normal...

Seus olhos desesperados tentavam me convencer do óbvio.

Mesmo que ela não fosse normal, eu queria que Charlie a criasse, como _nossa_ filha.

Usei minhas ultimas forças para segurar os ombros de Esme.

- Prometa!

- Deixe que eu a crie... Ela cresceria no meio de...

- PROMETA!

Usei o último ar que havia em meus pulmões.

Sua expressão ficou pensativa. Duvida e frustração passaram por seu rosto, mas por fim, ela segurou minha mão quente, pude sentir seu toque frio.

Seus olhos vividos me passaram a confiança de que eu precisava

- Está bem... Eu prometo...

A fraqueza era muito grande.

Meus braços caíram exaustos, ficando pendurados para fora da cama.

O escuro tomou conta de meus olhos mais forte do que antes. Assim como uma cegueira espessa, firme e rápida. Cobrindo não apenas meus olhos, mas eu inteira com um peso esmagador. Era exaustivo lutar contra isso.

Me entreguei por completo.

A escuridão me puxou para baixo, baixo, baixo...

Podia sentir a consciência me deixando aos poucos.

Eu não tinha mais noção do tempo, era como se tudo estivesse parado.

Meu tempo havia acabado, esse era o meu fim.

Quando a gente chega ao fim, começamos a pensar no inicio...

Minha vida passou diante de meus olhos como um filme.

Tantos momentos, tantas histórias... Tanta felicidade.

E foi pensando em Charlie que a inconsciência me tomou por completo, tendo como último som o choro de Bella.

**Creed**

**One Last Breath** - O Último Suspiro

Por Favor venha agora  
Eu acho que estou caindo  
Estou me segurando em tudo  
Que penso ser seguro  
parece que encontrei uma estrada para lugar nenhum  
E estou tentando escapar  
Eu gritei quando escutei o trovão  
Mas estou indo para o último suspiro  
E com isso deixe me dizer  
Deixe me dizer

Abrace me agora, estou a seis passos do precipício  
e estou pensando  
Que talvez seis passos  
Não sejam tão distantes

Estou olhando para baixo  
Agora que tudo acabou  
Refletindo sobre todos meus erros  
Eu acho que encontrei o caminho para algum lugar  
Algum lugar em Sua graça  
Eu gritei Deus Salve me  
Mas estou indo para o último suspiro  
E com isso deixe me dizer  
Deixe me dizer

Abrace me agora, estou a seis passos do precipício  
e estou pensando  
Que talvez seis passos  
Não sejam tão distantes

Olhos tristes me acompanham  
Mas continuo acreditando que  
Tem algo esperando por mim  
Então, por favor venha ficar comigo  
Porque continuo acreditando que  
Tem algo esperando  
Por você e eu  
Por você e eu


	10. Bella Swan

**Bella Swan**

Pulei da carteira assustada.

O sinal da escola tocava anunciando a hora do intervalo.

Todos saíram apressados, apenas Jéssica e Ângela me esperaram.

Hoje era dia 13 de Setembro. Meu aniversário. Não tinha a menor pressa para ir pro refeitório. Seria abordada pelos 845 alunos da escola.

Suspirei.

Eu não gostava de ser tão conhecida. Simplesmente não combinava comigo.

Quando vi a cara de impaciência de Jess percebi que não daria mais para adiar, teria que enfrentar a situação mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Sai da sala acompanhada pelas meninas.

Quando chegamos ao refeitório foi exatamente o que eu previra.

Sentamos na nossa mesa de sempre, onde Jess, Ângela, Eric, Mike, Ben, Lauren e eu ficávamos todas as manhas. Mas devido à data, havia mais um monte de rostos que eu não estava acostumada.

- Parabéns Bella

- Felicidades

- Hei! Vai ter festa?

- Ai você está tão linda hoje.

- Quantos anos Bella?

- Nossa só 17? Você parece ser mais velha...

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo na minha cabeça. Respondi a todos com a maior paciência possível. Fazer aniversário tinha seus aspectos negativos.

Isso, com certeza era um desses.

A manhã logo terminou para o meu alivio.

Despedi-me do pessoal e subi na minha moto.

Corri um pouco pela estrada q ficava fora da cidade antes de ir para casa. Eu adorava correr. E ter um pai delegado não ajudava em nada.

Graças a minhas habilidades não-naturais, eu conseguia correr a 160 km e não receber nenhuma multa.

Eu não era normal. Eu era algum tipo de aberração.

Na carta que minha mãe deixara para meu pai á 16 anos atrás, ela contava que eu não era filha de Charlie, e sim de um monstro, o Frio. E falava que eu seria especial. Mais nada.

Nenhuma explicação que me fizesse saber quem eu realmente era.

Charlie só me deixou ver essa carta á três dias atrás. Foi um baque para mim papai me esconder aquilo por tanto tempo. De acordo com ele era porque eu precisava ter maturidade para entender.

No inicio fiquei brava com ele, mas logo passou.

Eu sempre soubera que não era filha de Charlie, isso ele nunca me escondeu. Foi ele quem me criou quando minha mãe fugiu.

Se eu tivesse a carta em minhas mãos mais cedo, eu já poderia ter descoberto quem era o Frio. Podia saber a verdade.

Mas agora, eu sabia sobre o que procurar.

Diminui a velocidade quando voltei para cidade á caminho de casa.

Guardei a moto na garagem e entrei em casa me jogando no sofá.

A casa estava totalmente vazia. Charlie estava na delegacia trabalhando como sempre, minha madrasta devia estar no salão ou fazendo outra coisa fútil, e a emprega estava de folga.

Fechei os olhos.

A escuridão me tomou. Fazendo esquecer de tudo o que me preocupava...

_O vento frio soprava no meu rosto._

_Eu estava em uma clareira muito bonita, havia flores espalhadas por todo o campo e o sol aparecia entre as árvores._

_Podia ouvir o som do rio, podia ouvir a respiração dos animais ao meu redor._

_Enquanto admirava, pude sentir braços fortes e gélidos me envolverem._

_- Eu estava esperando por você..._

_Uma voz aveludada soou no meu ouvido fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido do que nunca._

_Virei-me._

_Mas assim que me virei, o rosto lindo de antes havia se transformado em um mostro de caninos afiados e olhos vermelhos._

_A criatura de repente deu um berro e pulou para cima de mim._

- SURPRESA!

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cai do sofá.

Vick começou a gargalhar feito uma hiena. Eu gostava dela, mas tinha horas que eu queria matá-la. E essa era uma delas.

- Mais que MERDA Vick!

Me levantei agilmente.

Ela continuava rindo da minha cara.

- Você... Precisava... Ter... Visto... A sua cara!

Disse devagar tentando se recompor da crise.

Bufei.

- Ok, ok! Diga-me, o que está fazendo aqui tia?

Ela me deu um sorriso.

- Vim te levar para a cozinha.

Bufei de novo.

Eu conseguia escutar tudo o que eles estavam armando na cozinha.

Fingi não saber de nada por consideração.

- Para que?

- Você vai ver!

Pegou minha mão e saiu me arrastando pela casa.

Paramos em frente à cozinha que estava com a luz apagada.

Vick acendeu a luz.

- SURPRESA!

Gritaram todos juntos.

Pude identificar todos os rostos.

Charlie e Juliet, minha madrasta. Tio James, Jéssica, Mike, Ângela, Ben, Eric e alguns amigos de meu pai.

Em cima da mesa da cozinha havia um bolo de sonho de valsa de 3 andares com uma vela de número 17 no topo. Do lado do bolo, havia um monte de presentes.

Meu mau humor foi embora em um instante, não pude evitar um sorriso.

Agora os aspectos positivos começavam a aparecer.

- Feliz aniversário Bella!

Charlie foi o primeiro a me abraçar.

Após cumprimentar á todos e agradecer pelo presente, pude finalmente servir a todos um pedaço do meu bolo preferido.

A tarde foi se passando e a noite foi chegando. Os amigos de meu pai já haviam ido embora e meus tios também.

Ficaram só meus amigos.

Jogamos umas partidas de truco fazendo a vizinhança reclamar com a gritaria. Logo depois disso todos foram embora ao mesmo tempo.

Já eram onze horas da noite.

Peguei meus presentes e mais um pedaço de bolo e subi para o meu quarto.

A essa altura Charlie já estava dormindo feito uma pedra.

Sentei-me na cama com meu pedaço de bolo e comecei a desembrulhar meus presentes.

Peguei a maior caixa. Ela estava embrulhada com um papel prateado.

Rasguei facilmente a embalagem.

UAU!

Era um note book. Novo MacBook Air da aple preto.

Meu sonho de consumo.

Olhei a etiqueta.

_De: Vick e James_

_Para: Nossa querida sobrinha._

Eu teria que agradecer por dois anos esse presente.

Deixei meu bebe de lado e dei uma garfada no pedaço de bolo.

Peguei outra caixa.

O papel era vermelho com muitos palhaçinhos. Olhei na etiqueta para confirmar se era mesmo de Jéssica.

Eu estava certa.

Rasguei o embrulho.

Era uma câmera digital.

A câmera era preta e super moderna. Eu já estava acostumada a ganhar presentes caros.

Coloquei a câmera em cima do meu note book ainda lacrado.

Ângela havia me dado um estojo de maquiagem.

Mike havia me dado um coração de pelúcia. Não pensei no assunto.

Ben me deu uma caixa de chocolate.

Eric me deu um ipod.

E meu pai havia me dado um cartão de crédito. O que na minha opinião era um dos melhores presentes.

Cansada, coloquei meus presentes em cima da mesa e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho quente e relaxante. Assim que acabei, me enrolei na toalha e voltei para o quarto.

Quando passei pela porta do quarto, o vento frio que vinha da janela aberta tocou em minha pele quente fazendo os pelos do meu braço se eriçarem.

Corri para fechá-la.

Tinha certeza de ter trancado ela mais cedo.

Enquanto a fechava, notei uma caixa no parapeito da janela.

A peguei e analisei.

Era de veludo vermelho. Devia ter me esquecido daquele presente.

Abri a caixa curiosa.

Senti meu queixo cair novamente.

Era uma jóia. Mas não era uma jóia qualquer.

No cordão de prata, havia uma safira enorme em formato de lágrima e pequenos diamantes a contornavam formando uma moldura.

Atrás da jóia havia um brasão, tendo no centro um grande "V".

Meu Deus! Aquilo devia ter custado uma fortuna.

Procurei na caixa o nome de quem me dera tal peça.

Havia um papel muito velho dentro da caixa.

O peguei e o desdobrei.

_Um dia bonito e festivo nasceu._

_No curso do tempo sua idade avança, transpõe o infinito que nunca previu._

_Radiante! Até parece uma magia, um sonho._

_Parabéns e até breve..._

Não era nenhuma letra conhecida. Era muito elegante para ser de um de meus amigos. Olhei o verso, mas não havia mais nada.

Que estranho. Não havia nome.


	11. Excursão

**Excursão**

Meu aniversário tinha passado. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

A mesa em que sentava estava praticamente vazia, só meus amigos estavam nela. O dia tinha voltado á sua rotina.

Todos conversavam animados sobre a excursão que faríamos no dia seguinte.

Não estava muito animada para essa viajem.

Conhecia a cidade de cor e salteado, todo mês ia visitar minha avó Marie antes dela morrer.

Ela havia se mudado para lá com meu avô um pouco depois de minha mãe fugir.

Talvez eu passase para visitar o vovô...

- Bella, o que você acha?

Os meninos falavam sobre o que iriam aprontar na viajem.

Dei um sorriso malicioso

- Se os bebês ai não tiverem medinho... Eu topo.

Eu não era nenhum tipo de garota certinha. Pelo contrário.

O sinal tocou.

Levantamos e voltamos para a sala.

A aula de Biologia se arrastou

Era tudo tão tedioso para mim. Era um aprendizado instantâneo, tudo o que ele falava ficava gravado na minha cabeça automaticamente, era como se meu cérebro fosse uma super máquina.

Fiquei escutando a conversa de Mike e Jess durante a aula. Eles se sentavam juntos na aula de Biologia nas primeiras carteiras, e eu em umas das ultimas com Ben.

O sinal tocou.

Guardei o material e fui até Jéssica, parando ao lado de sua carteira.

- Bella! Bella! Bella!

Revirei os olhos.

- Diga.

Os olhos de Jéssica brilhavam de tanta felicidade.

- Mike me chamou para sair!

Eu já sabia disso. Mas me finge de surpresa.

- Isso é maravilhoso!

Eu estava feliz por ela, Jéssica gostava de Mike a tanto tempo.

- Nós vamos ao cinema hoje á noite! Venha com agente Bella!

- De jeito nenhum, não quero atrapalhar o encontro de vocês.

Ela bufou como se eu estivesse dizendo um absurdo.

- Qual é Bella! Você não vai atrapalhar em nada! É só o primeiro encontro, não vai rolar nenhum beijo...

Como se isso fosse possível não acontecer. Do jeito que Jess era, era capaz de atacá-lo em pleno cinema.

- Mesmo assim, eu não vou.

- Mas...

- Vamos embora?

Ela assentiu, desistindo de me convencer.

Dei uma carona a Jess que estava sem o carro para voltar para casa.

Parei na calçada, em frente á casa dela.

- Obrigada Bella, te devo uma.

Disse tirando o capacete.

- Disponha.

Ela abriu um sorrisinho sem graça

- A não... Muito obrigada, mas... Vou fazer de tudo para não precisar de uma carona sua de novo... Você corre que nem uma louca.

- Eu não corro tanto assim.

- Você nem olha o velocímetro

Fiz uma careta.

Era verdade, eu não olhava.

- Gosto de viver perigosamente.

Brinquei sarcástica.

- Está bem senhora perigo, é melhor eu entrar. Preciso dar um jeito no meu visual para hoje á noite.

Disse com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

- Tem certeza de que você não quer ir?

- Absoluta, prefiro ficar em casa escutando uma boa musica.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Está bem, até mais Bella.

Deu-me as costas e entrou na casa.

Acelerei e voltei a correr.

Fiquei o resto da sexta-feira como eu disse que faria. Fui dormir cedo, teria que acordar bem cedo. A cidade era muito longe e todos íamos dormir em um alojamento.

Meu despertador tocou as 6:00. O ônibus saia as 6:30. Eu era rápida, havia tempo de sobra.

Vesti uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa preta básica e um all star. Amarrei meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Peguei a minha mochila de couro preta e a taquei em cima da cama, abri o zíper e guardei um pijama, um conjunto de roupa limpa, minha escova de dente e o meu celular.

Fui pra garagem e montei na minha Honda CBR 600RR.

Cheguei à escola com 10 minutos de antecedência. Deixei a moto no pátio dentro da propriedade, Charlie voltaria para buscá-la.

Entrei no ônibus.

Todos os alunos já estavam sentados, fui até o fundão e me sentei na janela ao lado de Jéssica.

Troquei poucas palavras com o pessoal, o ônibus estava realmente um caos.

Peguei meu ipod e fiquei escutando you found me dos The Fray.

Fiquei olhando a janela, passávamos na ponte em cima do rio Tibre, o Sol começava a aparecer no horizonte iluminando as águas.

Já estávamos fora da cidade quando me virei para falar com Jess, mas ela estava ocupada demais...

Sua cabeça estava caída sobre o ombro de Mike e ele acariciava sua mão.

Eles estavam juntos.

Jéssica no mínimo deve ter o atacado ontem á noite.

Reprimi uma risada. Não iria incomodá-la.

Me apoiei no banco da frente procurando por alguma conversa animada com Âng e Ben, mas não encontrei.

Ben estava deitado no colo de Âng com ela acariciando seus cabelos.

Joguei meu peso de volta á poltrona.

Pelo visto eles também não estavam disponíveis.

Senti um aperto no meu peito.

Abri a janela e voltei a olhar a paisagem com o vento acariciando meu rosto, pelo menos _alguma_ caricia.

Lutei contra as lágrimas e contra o sentimento de ser incompleta.

Ao longe, no monte, já conseguíamos ver os muros da cidade e suas torres.

A cidade foi ficando casa vez mais perto até estarmos no portão principal a onde o ônibus estacionou, teríamos que andar dali.

Peguei a minha mochila e andei ao lado de Eric, mais a frente de Jéssica e Âng.

A cidade era cheia de túneis nas próprias construções antigas e ladeiras, muitas ladeiras.

Os alunos arfavam quando chegamos na praça principal.

Visitamos os pontos turísticos e museus da antiga cidade, era entediante.

A noite já ia tomando o céu da pequena cidade então fomos para o alojamento.

O alojamento era um prédio de quatro andares, dividido em dois quartos por andar.

Um para os homens, outro para as mulheres.

O quarto das mulheres era comprido, cheio de beliches e havia um banheiro enorme no final do quarto.

O quarto masculino devia ser semelhante.

No fundo do prédio havia um grande campo de futebol aonde os meninos usaram ao entardecer. As meninas ficavam sentadas nas cadeiras de plástico conversando e vendo o jogo.

Quando anoiteceu a professora de artes, Sra. Lunister, ordenou que fossemos para os quartos, amanha teríamos uma longa viajem de volta.

Os alunos obedeceram, deixando o campo e voltando para o alojamento.

No quarto das meninas, todas já estavam dormindo, menos eu.

Estava sentada na cama de cima da ultima beliche no final do corredor, o mais longe possível da professora. Aguardava o toque de Eric, meu celular estava em cima da cama em minha frente.

Eu vestia a mesma roupa da viajem, calça jeans escura, blusa preta e tênis.

O celular vibrou por um breve momento.

O nome de Eric apareceu no visor do celular.

Desci da beliche rapidamente.

Os meninos já estavam lá fora me esperando para invadirmos os castelos de volterra.


	12. O Despertar

**O Despertar**

Tínhamos apostado quem conseguiria ficar mais tempo dentro de uma das ruínas da cidade.

Não podia negar, eu também estava com medo, aquela cidade era de arrepiar apesar de minhas vantagens.

Pulei a janela do banheiro. Meus pés tocaram a grama do jardim sem nenhum problema, eram apenas quatro andares.

_Ai_ de mim se Charlie soubesse.

Corri para frente do prédio onde eles me esperavam.

Parei entre Mike e Eric que estavam de costas para mim.

- Bú

Sussurrei entre os dois.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Os rapazes gritaram.

Caí na gargalhada com o escândalo.

Todos olharam para mim revoltados

- Mais que merda Bella!

Aquilo seria muito fácil e muito divertido.

- Ok garotas. Por onde começamos?

Disse desafiadoramente

- Que tal pela torre do relógio?

Perguntou Taylor me encarando.

Taylor era o mais corajoso deles, mais eu daria um jeito de ganhar.

- Okey!

Subimos as ladeiras da cidade até a praça principal.

O lugar estava completamente vazio e fracamente iluminado, as sombras dos prédios se estendiam por todo o pátio.

Paramos em frente á torre.

Os grandes ponteiros do relógio de metal batiam, marcando meia-noite.

Os meninos olhavam assustados.

- Espero vocês lá dentro.

Disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

Fui até o beco ao lado da torre.

A porta da frente estava trancada, então eu teria que dar uma forcinha.

Pulei para uma janela da torre, quebrei o vidro e entrei.

A janela dava para uma escada circular de um carpete vermelho que cheirava mal.

O lugar era muito abafado.

Desci dois lances de escada e dei em um pequeno corredor, a porta principal estava ali.

A iluminação melhorava quando corria até a porta.

Tirei as duas barras de ferro que impediam a entrada e empurrei a porta.

Taylor, Mike, Eric, Ben e Thomas esperavam lá fora.

Thomas era um novato, que topou vir de curioso.

Eles entraram indo ao meu encontro.

- Obrigado Bella.

Disseram em coro.

- Disponha.

Respondi. Logo depois o silêncio se estendeu. Podendo ouvir apenas o barulho de portas rangendo.

Nos entreolhamos.

- Bom... É isso ai pessoal.

Disse Mike andando para o lado esquerdo do pequeno corredor.

- É... Agente se vê por aí.

Disse e comecei a andar na direção oposta de Mike, de volta para escuridão das escadas da onde as costas á Ben, Taylor e Thomas.

Assim que sai da vista deles corri escada abaixo, para mim estava tudo muito claro, mas os rapazes deveriam ter dificuldades ali.

Não sabia que direção os meninos tomariam, só sei que iriam descer até as masmorras do prédio.

Tinha que arrumar algum jeito de surpreender o Taylor, ele seria o meu único desafio.

Acabei de descer os lances de escada, me deparei em um corredor muito comprido.

Ouvi rangidos nas escadas, alguém descia atrás de mim.

Podia ouvir passos, um coração acelerado e o sangue que pulsava em um som agradável de ouvir.

Sentia-me diferente, estranha.

Devia ser a adrenalina.

Era como se a minha natureza, um instinto estivesse acordado e me tomado. Também podia sentir o meu sangue correr mais veloz em minhas veias, podia sentir uma queimação na garganta.

Todos os cheiros agora estavam muito mais aguçados.

Podia sentir o mofo por trás das pesadas cortinas, podia sentir um cheiro... Um cheiro que me causava _dor._

Comecei a andar mais rápido, o cheiro diminuiu aliviando a queimação.

Cheguei ao final do corredor, agora só havia uma porta.

Era alta e de madeira maciça.

Peguei nas maçanetas douradas e a abri.

A porta dava em um amplo salão, o piso e as paredes eram de mármore.

No teto, bem no centro, havia um símbolo.

Dentro de uma estrela vermelha, havia um enorme V, onde dentro havia um brasão com duas águias e duas árvores secas.

Sem a estrela, era o mesmo símbolo que enfeitava a enorme jóia que ganhara de presente.

Olhei para a extremidade do salão.

Havia três tronos vermelhos adornados de um dourado muito vivo, de ouro puro.

Enquanto admirava o lugar, o cheiro voltou mais forte do que nunca. Minha garganta ardia.

Taylor se aproximava, ficando a poucos metros de mim.

Virei-me rapidamente para fitá-lo.

Ele se assustou com o meu movimento inesperado.

Mas seus olhos continuavam arregalados, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma.

- Be...Bella... Você... Está legal?

Ele estava muito nervoso, suas pernas trêmulas quase cederam com o peso.

Confusa, perguntei:

- Estou... Por quê?

Ele se aproximou ainda mais me analisando.

- Eu não sei... Você está estranha.

Eu não sabia do que ele estava falando.

Na parede esquerda, havia um espelho.

Caminhei devagar até ele.

À medida que eu me aproximava fui notando o meu reflexo.

Meus olhos... Minha pele...

Eu estava mais bonita... E mais assustadora.

Minhas íris antes chocolate, estavam completamente negras.

Minha pele estava branca, translúcida.

Passei a mão naquele estranho rosto.

- Bella, é melhor irmos logo.

Fiquei perdida naquele espelho.

_O que está acontecendo comigo?_

Minha face estava perfeita.

Eu já não me parecia tanto com minha mãe.

- BELLA!

Os gritos de Taylor interromperam os meus pensamentos.

Olhei pelo espelho.

Uma figura baixa, loira entrou graciosamente no salão passando por trás dos tronos.

Era uma menina, não devia ter mais de 14 anos.

Virei-me, olhando diretamente para ela.

A menina me fitava com seus grandes olhos cor de sangue. Seus olhos se contraíram ao me notar.

Ela olhou para Taylor que agora estava prestes a correr.

E tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

A menina pulou em direção ao Taylor abrindo sua boca em um estranho sorriso.

No mesmo segundo, atravessei o salão em um único pulo, me jogando contra a garota.

Meu corpo se chocou contra o seu provocando um grande barulho.

Batemos com força na parede do salão.

Caí de costas no chão com a menina em cima de mim, ela me olhava furiosa. A dor tomou todos os meus membros, era como se eu tivesse me jogado na frente de um trem em alta velocidade.

Taylor me olhava chocado.

A menina se levantou e pisou em minha barriga, me deixando imobilizada.

Olhei para Taylor, o que aquele idiota ainda estava fazendo aqui ?!

- CORRA!

Ele balançou a cabeça, se recuperando do transe.

A menina olhou rapidamente para Taylor. Isso foi o suficiente para ele me obedecer.

Entre tropeços Taylor saiu correndo do salão.

Ela tirou o pé de cima de mim se preparando para persegui-lo.

Mas antes que ela começasse a correr, segurei seu tornozelo, a lançando contra os tronos com uma força sobre-humana.

Seu corpo derrubou os tronos, mas seus ágeis pés bateram na parede, lançando-a de volta em minha direção.

Ela caiu agachada á alguns metros de mim.

Seus olhos de sangue me encaravam.

O ódio cresceu dentro do meu peito.

Eu queria arrancar a cabeça dela.

Ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos.

Seu corpo se curvou, se preparando para me atacar.

Imitei o seu movimento.

Mas antes que eu me lança-se contra ela, pude ouvir uma voz baixa, mas forte como um trovão.

- Jane, Basta.

A menina soltou um som estranho entre os dentes, um som meio felino.

Ela não relaxou, continuava em posição de ataque.

Pude ouvir outro som felino, mais forte.

O suficiente para fazer minhas pernas amolecerem.

Relutante, ela ficou ereta. Obedecendo a voz.

Mas continuou a me encarar com desprezo.

Não relaxei o corpo.

Um homem envolto em um capuz saiu das sombras, aparecendo por trás dos tronos caídos.

Ele era extremamente pálido, com os cabelos negros até o ombro.

Seus olhos analisaram as cadeiras no chão, depois analisaram Jane, e finalmente pousaram em mim.

Seus olhos eram de um vinho profundo.

Seu rosto ficou iluminado por um grande sorriso.

Apesar de medonho, o homem era belíssimo.

- Fascinante.

O Homem sussurrou se aproximando de mim em um andar urgente.

Fiquei reta e levantei o queixo.

Seu sorriso não diminuiu.

Esticou o braço, passando seus dedos frios pelo meu rosto.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

Sua voz forte ecoou pelo salão.

Senti os pelos do meu braço se eriçarem.

- O tradicional orgulho Volturi.

Apesar da minha arrogância, ele não se irritou e nem igualou sua postura á minha.

Continuou a passar seus longos dedos no meu rosto, mas logo seu sorriso sumiu. Seus dedos pararam em minhas bochechas.

Tirou as mãos do meu rosto.

Ele me analisou cauteloso.

Seus braços se abriram e me envolveram.

- Seja bem-vinda... _Filha._

Havia um tom a mais na voz daquele homem, um tom nada muito amistoso.

Jane soltou um silvo de raiva, que ecoou por todo o salão.

O homem misterioso continuou a me abraçar.

_Filha?_


	13. Divinos

**Divinos**

_Filha?_

A confusão tomou minha mente.

Me perguntei se ele poderia ser o pai que minha mãe nunca mencionou.

Se ele era o pai que nunca conheci.

- Filha?

Perguntei em um sussurro, com a confusão transpassando minha mente e aparecendo em minha voz.

Ele me soltou de seus braços gélidos e me fitou com seus grandes olhos cor de vinho. Seu olhar profundo insinuava mistérios, segredos. Um mundo de magia, onde tudo era possível.

Em um movimento inesperado, ele se virou e foi até um dos tronos, levantando com agilidade um deles. Ele se sentou e fez um gesto sutil para que eu me aproximasse.

Com seu olhar perdido no chão, ele começou:

- Há dezessete anos atrás, no festival de aniversário de Roma, conheci uma linda mulher com olhos cor de chocolate e cabelos longos, sua mãe era a mortal mais...

Ele procurava com cautela alguma palavra que descrevesse Renée. Mas antes que ele encontrasse o interrompi.

- Mortal?

Seus olhos pararam de fitar o chão de mármore para fitar meu rosto.

- Nós somos imortais, querida.

Tuas palavras entraram em minha mente com uma força avassaladora. Apesar de não apresentar nenhuma mudança física á 14 anos, isso ainda podia me impressionar. Para sempre era muita coisa.

- O que exatamente nós somos?

Seus olhos ficaram cautelosos, hesitantes em responder.

- Há uma grande diferença entre eu e você. E para que você entenda o que você realmente é, terá que aprender mais sobre mim.

Dei um passo à frente.

- Me conte.

Seus olhos que antes me encaravam se desviaram de meu rosto, indo parar em algum ponto distante do grande salão.

- Não há bem uma palavra que nos defina...

Ele se levantou e começou a andar em circulo em volta de mim.

- Somos criaturas divinas, incríveis, magníficas. Resumindo, _perfeitas_.

Pude ouvir o sorriso em sua voz enquanto passava por trás de mim.

- Temos uma força insuperável, temos sentidos aguçados, somos velozes, imortais, não precisamos de comida para sobreviver, não precisamos descansar...

A cada item que ele acrescentava á lista sua voz ficava mais empolgada. Talvez impressionado com a própria perfeição ou era outro modo de se gabar.

De repente, ele estava parado á alguns milímetros de mim.

- Você é concepção de duas raças, a união de dois mundos. Você é rara.

Sussurrou em meu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca, como se esperasse algo de mim.

Ele se afastou e recomeçou a circular

- Não se sabe muito sobre sua espécie. Mas podemos chamar você de híbrida, mestiça... Seja lá o que for...

As palavras saíam com dificuldade de seus lábios. Como se tivesse receio, nojo.

- Você possui as nossas habilidades. Velocidade, força, inteligência, sentidos apurados. Mas não são tão fortes por você ser uma mestiça.

Seu coração bate em uma velocidade maior do que os humanos, a sangue em suas veias, sua pele é quente...

Ele parou de dizer abruptamente de andar e se virou para mim.

- Do que você se alimenta?

Revirei os olhos como se não fosse obvio

- Comida

Ele ficou pensativo.

- Talvez seja opcional... Como você não sabe de outros meios...

Aquele suspense todo estava começando a me irritar. Eu queria respostas.

- O que você quer dizer?

Perguntei.

Seus olhos estavam mais uma vez fascinados

- Nada... Querida...

Mas antes que eu pudesse insistir por uma resposta, ele continuou:

- Diga, minha cara. Você não gostaria de passar algum tempo em minha humilde morada? A tanto do que você ainda não sabe...

Pensei por um breve instante. Ele estava disposta a me contar... _tudo_...

Aquela proposta era tentadora demais para ser recusada. Era a minha chance de descobrir a minha origem, de conhecer _meu pai._

Era para a felicidade estar me esmagando. O que eu mais sonhara acabara de se realizar. Mas não conseguia sentir nada, nem sequer uma simpatia pelo homem pálido em minha frente.

Entraria de férias em duas semanas, ficar com meu avô em Volterra por um certo tempo não faria mal.

- Como soube de mim?

Ele voltou a se sentar no trono vermelho.

Um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, mostrando dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Uma velha amiga...

***Aro PDV***

As lembranças invadiram meus pensamentos.

_*Inicio - __Flashback__*_

_O treinamento de Jane e Alec não estava sendo muito bem sucedido. Eles andavam meios rebeldes. Ainda não tinham aceitado completamente o fato de pertencerem á nossa espécie._

_E ainda havia a saída de Eleazar da guarda._

_Tantos problemas._

_Se eu ainda fosse humano estaria morrendo de dor de cabeça._

_Ouvi passos no corredor ao longe._

_Eram passos fortes, agressivos. Demetri. Mas ao seu lado havia passos mais leves e delicados, como o de uma pequena fada._

_Logo a porta de carvalho se abriu._

_Alice e Demetri entraram pelo salão, indo ao meu encontro._

_Levantei-me da poltrona. Não pude recusar o sorriso. Alice era uma dádiva._

_- Ora, ora. Olhe quem veio nos visitar._

_Caius e Marcus permaneceram sentados._

_A pequena respondeu ao meu sorriso, realçando sua face de traços miúdos._

_- É bom revê-lo, Aro._

_Sempre tão educada._

_Seria ótima em minha família. Os Volturi estavam precisando de uma pessoa assim... Tão intuitiva._

_- O que a trás aqui, minha cara?_

_Era uma pena._

_O grupo de Carlisle era um prodígio. Dons que seriam super valorizados em Volterra._

_- Certas visões andam me atormentando, e todas estão ligadas a você._

_Andei rapidamente em direção á pequena._

_- Mostre-me?_

_Estendi meu braço com a palma de minha mão para cima. Ela imitou meu movimento e tocou em minha mão._

_Um jato de informação tomou conta de minha cabeça._

_Coisas que ninguém sabia, previsões, profecias que ainda iriam se cumprir._

_E então, vi o que ela queria me mostrar._

_A imagem de uma humana tomou conta da minha mente._

_Era a humana de sete dias atrás. Seus cabelos castanhos caiam em ondas por seu rosto. Uma lagrima de sangue escorreu de seus olhos. A mulher estava nua, mas seu corpo estava deformado. Sua barriga parecia inchada com grandes feridas. Meu rosto apareceu em cima de sua barriga._

_Depois, tudo ficou escuro. Não havia mais nada para ver_

_- A visão para sempre aí. Está incompleta. Acho que o feto me bloqueia, pois não consigo enxergar mais nada._

_Se as visões de Alice estivessem certas, aquela criança seria minha. Eu seria pai._

_Fiquei realmente muito confuso._

_Já ouvira boatos sobre mestiços na América do sul, mas nunca me importei em saber se eram verdadeiros._

_- Como isso pode ser possível?_

_Perguntei a minha pequena._

_- Não sei. Mas essa criança é sua e por ter sangue Volturi em suas veias, ela terá dons inimagináveis..._

_*Fim - __Flashback__*_

Interrompi meus devaneios. Ela me analisava com seus olhos chocolate.

- E então, vai passar um tempo comigo?

Ela hesitava pensativa.

- Talvez fosse bom para você. Saber um pouco mais de tudo isso...

Completei.

- Terei que resolver...

Disse indecisa

Mas seus olhos pulavam ansiosos. Aquela batalha já estava ganha. Sua ânsia de saber não a deixaria recusar o meu chamado.

- Pois bem. Volte se quiser.

Esperei que ela se retirasse do salão. Mas ela continuou parada no mesmo lugar.

Olhei para ela confuso.

- Você não me disse seu nome.

- Oh, onde está a minha educação!?

Sorri.

- Meu nome é Aro. E qual seria o seu jovem?

- Isabella... Bella.

- Certo. Estarei esperando seu retorno.

- Eu voltarei

- Assim espero.

Ela atravessou o amplo salão com passos rápidos e graciosos. Ao chegar no portal de carvalho, ela se virou para mim.

- A propósito... Obrigada pelo presente.

Sorri mais uma vez.

- Não há de que...

Ela continuou a andar, sua figura foi desaparecendo pela porta e pouco a pouco o som de seu coração na distância.

Bella era um escudo.

E uma jovem mestiça que procurava desesperadamente por seu pai.

Soltei uma risada sarcástica

Grande tolice.

Havia sua sensibilidade e sua necessidade de uma figura paterna.

Coisas tão humanas que eram fatores ao meu favor.

Escondendo certas verdades, eu a traria para a minha coleção.

Com o tempo e com o treinamento certo, seu poder iria expandir.

Sendo de grande utilidade na guarda.

_E se esse não fosse seu único dom? _

Tudo podia se esperar da obscuridade de sua mente, onde a minha presença era negada.

Ouvi os passos de Jane ao se aproximarem por trás.

Ela estendeu a mão para que eu a tocasse.

Coloquei a minha mão sobre a dela.

A imagem de mais quatro adolescentes na ala norte. A pergunta ecoava na mente de Jane.

Pensei rapidamente.

- Deixe que partam em paz.

Seus olhos vermelhos me fuzilavam.

_Por quê?_

A pergunta ecoou mais uma vez em sua mente

- Estamos bem alimentados e não há necessidade_._

_Há o outro menino... Ele me viu. Estaremos correndo o risco de sermos expostos..._

Ela tinha razão. Não podíamos correr riscos... Mas havia Bella... Ela não podia saber o que nós éramos.

Pensei rapidamente.

- Não, deixe-o.

Um silvo de raiva escapou pelos lábios de Jane.

- Ela não está presente... Já pode parar com a sua farsa de bom feitor.

Ela rompeu o contato tirando sua mão trêmula de raiva.

- Paciência Jane, em breve ela voltara. E quem sabe se você se comportar bem até lá... Eu a deixe responsável pelos treinos de Bella?

Seu mau-humor melhorou instantaneamente.

Ela soltou uma risada.

- Não sabe como me faz feliz com essa idéia, Aro.


	14. Olhos de Sangue

**Olhos de Sangue**

Os meninos tentavam acalmar Tylor na porta da torre enquanto eu subia as velhas escadas de carpete vermelho.

Como o mundo de uma pessoa pode mudar em uma simples noite...

O homem pálido e sombrio com feições de anjo era o meu pai. Apesar de toda aquela conversa louca e surreal, eu sabia que era verdade.

As dores que agora latejavam por todo o meu corpo serviam de confirmação.

Nunca vi algo semelhante.

As dores que sofri durante toda a minha vida, eram irrelevantes comparadas a essa.

Estava acostumada sempre a ser a mais forte, a mais rápida...

Sai da escuridão da torre e entrei na praça fracamente iluminada parando rente á porta.

Ben, Eric, Thomas e Mike estavam parados em pé na frente de Tylor, que estava sentado na escadaria de costas para mim.

- Respira Tylor! Foi apenas uma peça da Bella!

Ben dizia inutilmente.

Os garotos me olharam assim que notaram a minha presença.

- Bella! Olhe o que você fez!

Disse Eric, mas não com um tom de preocupação, e sim fascínio.

- Demais...

Completou Thomas.

Olhei para o menino moreno que estava sentado nos degraus da escadaria de costas para mim. Ele olhava para frente e os joelhos balançavam.

- Ele está falando de demônios brancos de olhos de fogo...

Mike disse rindo da cara do amigo.

Assim que Mike concluiu a frase, o rosto de Tylor se virou lentamente, me encarando.

Seus olhos estavam úmidos e arregalados.

Ele estava com medo de mim.

- Ora, vamos Tylor. Não era de verdade... Era apenas uma brincadeirinha...

Disse sorrindo para descontrair a situação.

Mas ele não mudou sua expressão.

- Acho melhor irmos. Antes que alguém sinta a nossa falta...

Disse Ben que analisava a praça vazia.

Concordamos e começamos a caminhar pela praça deserta, Mike se ofereceu para ajudar Tylor a se levantar, caso seus joelhos não agüentassem.

O céu estava completamente negro. Não havia estrelas e nem lua. Tendo apenas o auxilio da luz amarelada que vinha dos antigos postes, Eric tentava conversar comigo sobre o que acontecera na torre, mas ao perceber que eu não estava disposta a falar no assunto acabou desistindo. Tylor mantinha a maior distancia possível de mim.

Seguimos pelas ruas estreitas até chegarmos ao alojamento. As luzes estavam apagadas e não havia nenhum barulho, apenas o som contínuo da respiração dos alunos e os roncos da idosa professora de artes, Sr. Lunister.

Mike destrancou a porta da frente com a chave extra que haviam furtado.

Subimos pouco a pouco as escadas, o chão rangia alto demais.

Ao chegarmos ao andar certo, os meninos foram para o quarto deles e eu para o meu.

Fui até a beliche onde estava acomodada. Jéssica continuava adormecida na parte inferior.

Pulei direto para a cama, jogando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Suspirei

A noite havia sido longa... E muito significativa.

Muitas informações para serem digeridas.

Eu revia os momentos na torre em minha mente enquanto a luz do sol rompia a escuridão ao longe. Pouco a pouco, a claridade ia tomando a cidade.

Me deitei de bruços e coloquei a almofada sobre a cabeça, caindo na inconsciência enquanto sentia a exaustão tomar conta de todos os meus músculos.

_O silêncio na tenda era quebrado pelo barulho periódico da velha cadeira de balanço. A velha se balançava ao fumar um cigarro._

_Suas vestes eram muito gastas e coloridas, mas a cigana trazia em seu rosto um pesar._

_- Assassinos..._

_Suas rugas se aprofundavam cada vez que pronunciava alguma palavra._

_- Assassinos..._

_A velha voltava a repetir com o ódio crescente em seu peito, tornando cada vez mais palpável em sua voz._

_Estiquei meu braço para tocar no ombro da cigana, mas não consegui. Minhas mãos atravessaram a mulher como se eu não existisse, como se eu não tivesse matéria._

_Mas a cigana sentiu a minha presença. Ela se virou para mim lentamente._

_- Você é um deles..._

_Os olhos da cigana eram verdes da cor de esmeraldas, e havia neles ao me fitar, dois sentimentos tão contraditórios._

_Me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro e ao mesmo tempo com carinho, afeição._

_- Metade humana... Metade Vampira._

_Tudo ao meu redor ia sumindo na escuridão, até eu me encontrar completamente só_

_- Vampira?_

_Minha voz soou no vazio como notas musicais._

Acordei aos poucos. Meus músculos ainda gritavam por descanso.

A claridade já era muito maior no quarto, já devia ser tarde, mais tarde do deveria .

Me levantei para ficar sentada.

Todas já estavam acordadas.

Havia uma tensão a mais no ar, as meninas estavam divididas em grupos, mas em todas as rodinhas de amigas se estendia o mesmo assunto...

Acontecera alguma coisa

Pulei da beliche o mais rápido que eu pude, caindo de joelhos no chão por ainda estar enrolada nos lençóis.

Ângela e Jéssica que estavam na beliche ao lado, olharam sobressaltadas para mim.

Arranquei o lençol que me prendia e o joguei sobre a cama e fui rapidamente para o lado de Jess.

- O que aconteceu?

Ang estava preocupada, seus olhos varriam o quarto ansiosos por mais informações. Sua voz soou fraca:

- Tylor sumiu...

Senti o chão ceder em meus pés.

- Se ele demorar mais para aparecer e parar com essa brincadeira vou persegui-lo pelo resto da vida. Não vejo a hora de sair desse fim de mundo!

Jess olhou pela janela.

- Tudo aqui fede...

Ang olhou chocada para Jess.

- Não dá para ter um pouquinho de sensibilidade? Algo muito sério pode ter acontecido com ele.

Jess revirou os olhos.

- Relaxe Ang. Quando ele se cansar de seu joguinho barato ele aparece.

Jess e Ang ficaram discutindo enquanto eu andava devagar de volta para a beliche.

Encostei a testa na madeira.

_Será que o assustara tanto assim?_

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei em minha audição.

O som de tudo ao meu redor ficou instantaneamente mais alto.

Atravessando o som dos cochichos do quarto, procurei pelas vozes dos meninos.

Lá, a situação não era diferente...

- Mike!

Chamou Thomas do outro lado do ambiente. Sua respiração era lenta e profunda.

O som da madeira se contraindo com peso formava o som dos passos de Mike que andava em direção de Thomas.

- O que foi?

Um breve silêncio se seguiu entre os dois.

- Vi Tylor saindo ontem á noite depois que voltamos...

Sua voz soava preocupada

- Por quê?

Os dedos de Thomas estalavam nervosos

- Eu não sei... Ele estava se revirando na cama, parecia não conseguir dormir...

Sua respiração se acelerava sentindo medo pelo amigo.

- Bella pregou uma peça nele... Acho q bem dada até demais...

Mike refletia sobre o assunto. Mas completou rapidamente:

- Não conte a Bella sobre isso.

Um mau pressentimento me assombrava. Rapidamente, fui diminuindo a intensidade de meus sentidos.

_Tarde demais Mike._

Se algo acontecesse ao Tylor, seria minha culpa.

Peguei minha mochila de couro preta em cima da cama e a taquei sobre o e Ang me fitavam de longe quando andava em direção da porta do dormitório.

Assim que minhas mãos tocaram a maçaneta, as mãos da Sra. Lunister me impediram.

- Aonde você pensa que vai mocinha?

Seus olhos escuros cobravam explicações.

Cerrei os dentes com força e dei um largo sorriso.

- Ao banheiro.

Seus olhos me analisavam desconfiado.

- Espero que você saiba que _nenhum_ aluno vai deixar o prédio até encontrarmos aquele moleque.

Não a respondi.

A raiva era tanta, que achei que também fosse capaz derreter seus óculos de fundo de garrafa.

Pelo visto, todos naquele lugar estavam achando graça no sumiço de Taylor.

Com as pernas meio trêmulas ela se afastou de meu caminho.

_Sabia escolha_

Passei pela porta e a fechei com força. Andei pelo comprido corredor e entrei no banheiro abafado trancando a porta.

Fui até a janela larga e baixa e arrastei o vidro. A corrente de ar criava sensações agradáveis em minha pele quente. Meu cabelos balançavam a medida que o vento entrava no banheiro.

Suspirei.

Me encostei no parapeito e olhei para baixo.

_É uma boa queda..._

Taquei a mochila pela janela, logo encostou na grama provocando um baque surdo. Rezei para que me celular não estivesse no fundo da mochila.

Agora era a minha vez.

Se eu era tudo aquilo que Aro dissera, quatro andares não deveriam ser nada.

Subi no parapeito da janela e me agachei. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

Tentava me acalmar quando ouvi uma voz chamar:

- EI!

Abri os olhos e olhei para cima.

Um senhor calvo estava encostado na varanda do quinto andar no prédio ao lado.

- Precisa de uma altura maior...

Disse entre sorrisos.

Bufei.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo de verdade.

- Obrigada!

Gritei com um sarcasmo bruto.

Voltei a me focar no chão lá embaixo, quando batidas soaram na porta do banheiro. Eu não podia esperar mais.

Sem pensar, pulei da janela e fechei os olhos.

O vento passou pelo meu corpo com uma velocidade maior, logo eu me encontrava no chão. Abri os olhos, fitando a grama verde sob meus pés. A aterrissagem foi macia, leve e indolor.

_Sou capaz de pular prédios inteiros..._

A incredulidade sumia de minha mente. Um sorriso escapou pelos meus lábios.

_Acho que posso me acostumar com isso._

Me levantei rapidamente e peguei a mochila caída ao meu lado.

Comecei procurando pelos arredores do alojamento, depois procurei em volta da torre da noite passada.

Nada de Tylor.

Eu descia a rua que dava na entrada para Volterra ao mesmo tempo em que procurava com minha audição.

Adorava a idéia de ser sobrenatural e no fundo, eu sentia orgulho por ser filha daquele homem. Além de belo, ele era forte e inteligente. E no modo autoritário, ele devia ser o líder.

_Filha do chefe... Já é um bom começo..._

Ri de mim mesma.

Devia haver tantas coisas para se saber.

Meus pensamentos se agitavam em minha cabeça enquanto eu apreciava a paisagem.

Eu estava em um campo aberto, a grama era muito verde ali na região, o que dava um forte contraste com a vegetação seca do horizonte.

Os muros que cercavam a cidade já estavam atrás de mim.

Talvez Jess tivesse razão. Talvez fosse apenas uma brincadeira ou até mesmo uma revanche.

Os ventos eram fortes devido a altitude da cidade, sem os muros, meus cabelos estavam vulneráveis.

Suspirei.

Dei meia volta. Mas, em um segundo o vento mudou de direção.

Meu cabelo voou para meu rosto, junto com um cheiro desagradável.

Tornei a me virar.

O cheiro de ferrugem e sal me atingiu com força. Minha garganta começou a arder

Eu devia ser alérgica ou algo parecido, pois era a segunda vez que minha garganta reagia ao cheiro de...

O cheiro entrou pelo meu nariz, piorando a situação da minha garganta. Assustada, identifiquei o cheiro:

_S__angue._

Algo estava errado, muito errado.

Comecei a correr morro abaixo com um mau pressentimento nascendo em meu peito.

Obriguei minhas pernas se esticarem ao máximo, a cada passada minhas pernas eram impulsionadas com uma força que me era estranha.

Forcei meu corpo ao seu limite.

Os arbustos eram apenas borrões ficando para trás.

Entrei na floresta densa, onde o cheiro era mais forte.

O cheiro de sangue agora se misturava com o cheiro da terra que se levantava por onde eu passava.

Eu podia ouvir o som dos carros na estrada perto dali ficarem para trás. Definitivamente aquele não era o meu momento mais normal.

Onde estava o meu limite?

O cansaço não vinha, nem mesmo uma simples dor muscular. Apenas minha respiração e meus batimentos cardíacos estavam alterados, mas nada muito significativo.

Era como se um outro lado meu, um lado ainda desconhecido, viesse à tona e tomasse conta de meu corpo e de meus sentidos.

Agora sim, eu estava me conhecendo de verdade.

Rompi a cerca que era formada por arbustos. Seus galhos secos não conseguiram provocar em minha pele nenhum tipo de arranhão.

Estanquei no pequeno espaço.

Minha visão ficou turva por um momento enquanto uma queimação ardia em minha garganta.

O choque me invadiu.

A pequena figura estava coberta por uma capa escura familiar, o capuz escondia seu cabelo e o rosto estava oculto no pescoço de Tylor, que jazia sem vida no chão.

Um som saia do pescoço de Tylor, era como se a figura estivesse beijando seu pescoço agora sem vida.

Sua garganta fazia movimentos contínuos como se bebesse algo...

Senti meu queixo cair.

Horror

Essa palavra não demonstrava nem metade do que eu sentia.

Ela estava drenando seu sangue como uma parasita!

Quando finalmente se desgrudou de Tylor, seu corpo já não havia nenhum calor. Ela não havia deixado uma sequer gota em suas veias.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, mas sua expressão era de prazer.

O gosto do sangue humano banhava sua garganta provocando seu delírio.

Assim que abriu os olhos, ficou ciente da minha presença.

Agora os olhos podiam ver o que antes os outros sentidos não podiam, quando estavam entorpecidos naquele momento de insanidade.

O capuz caiu em suas costas. Seu cabelo liso e dourado deslizou para seus ombros, emoldurando seu rosto pálido.

Rezei para acordar, pedia que tudo não passasse de um terrível pesadelo. Eu poderia acordar e Tylor ainda estaria vivo com sua mesma cara de bobo de sempre.

Mas não aconteceu.

Eu não acordei.

Seu corpo continuava imóvel, largado no meio daquela floresta.

A garganta já não queimava, mas restava um nó. Aquele nó fazia meus olhos queimarem e ficarem umedecidos a ponto de trasbordar. As lágrimas desceram sobre minha pele, deixando um rastro frio por onde passava.

Uma avalanche de sentimentos.

Medo, dor, raiva, tristeza...

Assassinos...

Me recordei das palavras que a cigana dissera em meu sonho.

- Vampira...

Deixei escapar em voz alta.

A menina por instante me pareceu mais pálida do que nunca.

É isso o que eles são. E era isso o que eu era...

Eu era metade demônio.

- Bella...

Seus delicados lábios pronunciaram meu nome em sua doce voz de criança.

- Que infeliz... Surpresa.

Jane estava nervosa.

Como se tivesse feito algo errado, como se tivesse desobedecido ordens.

Minhas mãos estavam tremulas.

Tudo o que eu queria era sumir. Desaparecer para que eles não me achassem, que se esquecessem de mim.

Só nesse momento que tomei consciência da mochila em minhas costas. Apesar de estar lotada, seu peso era insignificante.

Eu tinha tudo o que precisava.

Um cartão de crédito e todos os documentos, inclusive o passaporte.

Minha mente começou a planejar e a traçar rotas.

Se eu queria sumir, essa era a minha chance. Só éramos eu e ela. Aro estava longe e não chegaria a tempo.

Não importava os planos que tivesse para mim...

Ele jamais me encontraria.


End file.
